


verdant echoes through the mist

by Makoto (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Makoto
Summary: Naegiri oneshots. I had to make a separate work for this ship because uhhh  ( ◞･౪･;)tags will be added accordingly with each chapter. You know it already.Latest chapter2.302 words |► semi-public, cunnilingus, dry humping, multiple orgasms
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. Dirty Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an offshoot of sorts of Trash-happy Havoc, because I realized that too many of my drafts are Naegiri, so it would really off-balance things there. Of course, another option is to stop clumping fics together in single works, but I don't really like just leaving the fewer-worded stuff on their own (though this first oneshot is definitely big). So... idk, sorry?
> 
> Is this just going to be a bunch of Naegiri nevertheless? yes.
> 
> Here's the actual notes for this oneshot though, as AO3 doesn't let me edit chapter-specific when there's only one:  
> I think this is one of the things I started in 2017. Or 2018. I should really start dating my drafts considering how long they tend to sit there.  
> At first my concept for how it would go was fairly different, including mutual masturbation, but it developed in another way with much slower buildup. Oh boy this got big.
> 
> Plot is overall canon-compliant for the most part, other than Sakura being alive, which is of utmost importance for no particular reason other than she deserves it and there's only so much I can bend the cruel plot for certain settings, and she's the easiest to do that with this far into the game.
> 
> Ch5 spoilers, Monokuma is slightly merciful and decides for a "fuck-or-die" kind of punishment rather than execution... for now.

Monokuma gnawed on the handle of the court hammer in clear frustration.

⎾ I know you want to hurry us up and force an ultimatum, but there are many things amiss and that remain inconclusive. None of us had any way of getting bombs in the given time. Togami and the others had only been able to dismantle one Monokuma unit in all that time, said units being the only way any of us could get a bomb. ⏌ Kyōko pressed with determination. ⎾ It would take much longer, and a lot of carelessness from the Mastermind and the student both, for a single or even two people to do the job. You could "wake up" at any time and decide that you're being attacked and it's a breach of regulations. ⏌ 

⎾ A, also... ⏌ I tried to add, pulling on the front of my hoodie. ⎾ Didn't the body and the old wounds show signs of having been much older than the time we were made aware of Mukuro? The only way any of us could have subdued someone like her is with poison... and the lab hadn't been open in order to get the poison... ⏌ 

⎾ Don't you think only someone with a good knowledge of corpses like Kirigiri could have planted a bomb inside the body? ⏌ The bear prattled. He didn't usually get into the arguments in trials like this; he's clearly getting desperate.

⎾ Don't you think a detective like me would have found much better means to hide evidence than risk myself getting a bomb and storing it? Or actually set it up in a careful way as to believably incriminate someone else here? Not to mention, I would still have had to kill her somehow. The only one who could have faced Ikusaba and won is Ōgami, but the body doesn't show signs of such a fight, and it's not believable that Ōgami, who sacrificed everything and almost herself to keep us safe, would have left room to incriminate anyone other than herself if she did commit a murder. ⏌ 

⎾ I would have alerted you if I saw her. I also don't think she would have engaged me in a fight while still wearing fake nails. ⏌ Sakura affirmed. 

⎾ I will press that this setup assumes us to be a lot more resourceful than we actually are. All the details involved, including the subduing of a professional soldier that was said to be in hiding and conveniently only showed up now, dead... These sorts of holes endure a pattern I’m used to seeing in murders that attempt to incriminate someone else - even if not a specific someone. And the only one with knowledge of Ikusaba was the Mastermind. ⏌ Kyōko was absolutely not letting up. With the whole emotional rollercoaster she put us - and especially me - through in the last half day, showing up in my room during the night, potentially being the victim, not talking to us or appearing for hours on end, ending up as a prime suspect along with me... She was  _ still _ at it.

And it was understandable. We could very easily all die.

⎾ You're so willing to trust one another! Do you not remember the other students who managed to murder at the slightest push? Or how Naegi here  _ oh so conveniently _ had a fever just the night before the body discovery? ⏌ 

The implications behind that still scared me. My sickness had rapid onset, as if I were drugged or something, and I kept dissociating constantly afterwards. I felt better now, my temperature not really feeling higher than normal, so although I still felt tired, soreness and aftershocks, it could easily seem like I recovered too fast and was just lying about having had a fever at all. I don't know what I did during the night, I can't remember... 

⎾ You will have to excuse me, Monokuma, but you cannot convince me that this half-pint would have been able to kill a Fenrir soldier. ⏌ Togami shook his head.

⎾ Is that not what we all thought of demure little Fukawa? And yet, it turns out she had a mad kill streak going on under all that! Puhuhuhu... ⏌ 

⎾ The Genocider only killed useless men. Pretty faces and nothing else. It's a lot different. We are talking about a combat-trained professional. ⏌ 

⎾ I can't see Naegi killing a chicken, either. He has been very adamant about not eating any meat even in our locked stay, and has talked to me in depth about it. If he had to cover up a murder, which I can only believe would have been in self-defense, he would certainly have risked going to the infirmary to look for any blood packs left instead. ⏌ With insistently crossed arms, Sakura glared down at the robot. ⎾ You ask us to keep doubting each other, while you've played dirty from the start, and refuse to be fair with us. ⏌

⎾ I am telling you. This is a trap that the Mastermind has laid out for us. They're realizing we're no longer willing to play their game, and decided to intervene. This entire ordeal is to confuse us. ⏌ Kyōko warned, letting some emotion cross her face.

That's the only option that truly made sense to me, and the one I wanted to believe. I didn't want to think about Kyōko betraying us so far into our stay. This was too different from every other case.

⎾ Heh... hee hee... It's so easy to point fingers, isn't it? I admit to a murder... Enoshima Junko violated school regulations, and she paid the price! That was, what, days ago? Weeks? Years? ⏌ Monokuma's grinning face as he declared it so nonchalantly was chilling.

⎾ How can we know whether Ikusaba didn't also violate rules? She was explicitly working on the outskirts of the game. You have access to every camera in the school. ⏌ Byakuya didn't lose a beat.

⎾ If she had violated one of my rules, I would have made sure to use her as an example to all of you! But she wasn't actually part of the game, was she? She didn't even introduce herself in the beginning... how rude of her, really. ⏌

⎾ You just keep proving how manipulative you are. ⏌

⎾ The clock is ticking, and all you can do is sling insults at this beautiful bear... your lives on the line, and you're pulling it with silly banter! ⏌

⎾ Clock? What clock? ⏌ I had to ask, the ghost weight upon my shoulders feeling heavier with expectation.

⎾ For the ultimatum, naturally. How many seconds left until you have to cast your votes, I wonder? ⏌

⎾ You-! ⏌

⎾ You never said anything about that before! ⏌

⎾ Oh? Maybe you were just using your brains better the other times. Or did you really think you could just stall around forever? Letting everyone get hungry, stressed, needing a bathroom... there's no food or toilets in this floor, you know? So mean! ⏌

All of us grew nervous at the sudden knowledge that the voting time would be forced on us very soon. That really changed things.

It wasn't like in previous trials, where we had - thankfully and dreadfully - been able to push the letter until it became doubtless to everyone who had committed the murder. Here and now, nothing to me was clearer than the possibility that the Mastermind had directly intervened. But there was no way to vote for them...

Hina started speaking with clear unease. ⎾ I don't know... I have to admit Kirigiri and Naegi  _ are _ the only ones without solid alibis... ⏌

⎾ There are very glaring mistakes that Kirigiri would never have committed if she were the actual culprit. It also feels telling to me that the Mastermind just let us fiddle with a Monokuma body for such a long time without any intervention, despite near omniscient access to visual information. They must have been away from the monitoring room for some purpose. ⏌ Byakuya shot back. ⎾ You'll have to forgive me for not believing that these two would have not only been able to work together, but also wanted to - the last trial taught us that an accomplice would just die along with everyone else if the killer managed to graduate. ⏌

⎾ Oh yeah, uh, forgot about that... ⏌ Hiro was only half-heartedly trying to pay attention, seeming to be trying to reach into his psyche for clarity on this fogged-up case. Maybe hoping his occlumence would lead him to the right choice. ⎾ An an accomplice could always just end up tellin' on you anyway... ⏌

⎾ Naegi is stupid, but not  _ that _ stupid. And the detective certainly isn't, either. If she had incapacitated Ikusaba in any form, she would have taken care not to kill her. If she had fatally wounded her and sought an accomplice in Naegi, and he had accepted, he would have dealt the finishing "blow" and subsequently set things up in such a way as to make it obvious it was him, thus ensuring he would be an executed blackened and sparing us. If Kirigiri had really killed her, she would not have made those glaring mistakes and would have been able to either hide the body well enough so a discovery announcement never happened, or clearly incriminated someone else. ⏌ The heir rapid-fired, leaving me almost stunned in his consistent logic. Although my brain was racing too much, I had to agree with him- if I did kill anyone (the mere thought made my stomach curl) I would not have been able to escape it, or even really wanted to try to. I was a terrible liar.

⎾ B-but none of this makes any sense! I hate this! ⏌ Aoi pounded her stand in frustration.

⎾ T-that know-it-all could have used Naegi as an accomplice with him none-the-wiser... ⏌ Tōko tried to argue.

⎾ Kirigiri-san knows better than us that Naegi is not that dim. If she had wanted someone to play into her scheme, she would have likely gone for Hagakure-kun or triggered Fukawa-san into becoming Syo, going off her lack of care for student lives and no shared memory between them. ⏌

⎾ Yeah! ⏌ Hiro agreed with Sakura, seeming to not realize she was stealthily insulting his wits. ⎾ Before she was all coaching Naechu about how to investigate and stuff. ⏌ 

⎾  _ Tick-tock! _ ⏌

⎾ But if every answer we give is wrong, won't we all die no matter who we choose!? ⏌

⎾ No, I don't believe the Mastermind would bring the game to a close in such a way... It's more likely they'll say the answer is correct no matter who we choose. Or they already have decided who to blame, and we can't know who it is. But we can't abstain from voting, either... ⏌ Kyōko was more uncomposed than I think I've ever seen her, and that drained my hope into a sliver. Whether I recognized it or not, I'd always used her as support to know how well we would manage to go through a trial.

⎾ So it's like Russian Roule-lette? Urrghhh... ⏌ The Ultimate Novelist pressed her eyes over her glasses, almost sinking behind the stand.

⎾ There has to be a way... Even if somehow the votes could end in a tie... ⏌ My brain was struggling to reject the creeping anxiety; could we even plan ties at all? Monokuma would see what we're trying to do...

  
  


⎾ I know who I'm voting for. ⏌ Sakura stated in an authoritative voice, and before the dread could even run all the way through my spine, she flexed a single finger towards herself. She then looked at the others to make sure they were looking. ⎾ I hope you will all make a similar decision. ⏌ 

It dawned on me what she was going for. Since her back was to Monokuma, he couldn't see her gesture.

⎾ Yes. ⏌ Byakuya agreed, tapping onto the bridge of his glasses several times and also daintily touching the tip of two fingers over his bow. ⎾ We should come to our own decisions. Is that clear? ⏌ He looked hard at Yasuhiro, obviously doubting the man's intelligence.

⎾ Uh... ⏌ The clairvoyant glanced over at Aoi, who had understood and, also in Monokuma's blind spot, pointed at herself. His hand scratched and tapped his chin. ⎾ Really? ⏌ 

⎾ Yes! I won't let her ruin this... ⏌ Tōko exclaimed with a wavering exhale, clearly trying to keep Syo from having any hint of control over her body.

⎾ We only have one shot. Whoever gets the most votes ends up executed, and if it's not the real murderer, said murderer gets off scot-free... allegedly. We can't trust anything at this point. Any single vote from any of the seven of us can decide someone's fate. ⏌ Kyōko iterated with as much confidence as she could muster.

⎾ More than anything... I don't want anyone to die. ⏌ Were my sincere words, emphasized by putting splayed hands over my chest. This was our only chances, and we strongly relied on everyone's trust, as anyone here could decide on the execution of someone they wanted to target with utmost ease.

⎾ Why are you all so chatty this time around? You're treating this trial like it's so special for some reason. It's like you've never played a videogame before. Sounds like setting up for a disappointment. Time's up! ⏌ Monokuma slammed an incoming button, unlocking the singular voting devices.

As with previous times, the screen showed every single student (bar Ikusaba), with deceased ones greyed out. Supposedly, they were all shuffled in everyone's screens, so you wouldn't be able to guess the others' choices just from looking at the position of their fingers or eyes over the flats. I unwittingly held my breath and pulled a moment of full focus before rapidly tapping my own icon, confirming the vote.

Like Kyōko - and hopefully everyone else here - I didn't trust Monokuma for a second. I kept my eyes on him as often as possible, watching for if he would pull a device of his own and suddenly announce that he had the right to a vote, too. Rules being changed on the fly was no new concept.

None of us uttered a sound with the drop of the slot machine, lever pulled to the flash of tacky lights.

  
  


And...

  
  


And......

  
  


It seemed to jam with a whirring noise, none of the spectacle of previous decisive votes. The lights remained on, but without even a blink, and the slots were stuck at inbetween states prominently featuring the bear.

⎾ Nyuh... wonder if I dropped it too hard this time. ⏌ Monokuma went still for a few seconds, which might have been something that happened every other time, but we never noticed due to being star-struck by the blinking result slots. Then, his fake lips opened up mechanically into that unsettling, fake grin. ⎾ What is this, what is this? It seems  _ you all _ got dropped a little too hard instead! On your heads! What are those votes supposed to mean!? ⏌

⎾ They mean we aren't playing by your stupid rules into your stupid little plot like strung puppets. ⏌ Byakuya gloated, confidence fanned by the outcome we managed to get. 

⎾ You planned this? You prattled on and on and in the end decided to throw a tantrum instead of deciding? ⏌

⎾ This  _ is _ a decision. And if you cast the vote again, we'll just repeat it. Until you fairly accept what we have chosen. ⏌ Unlike the blond, Kiri was enveloped in full seriety. This wasn't over until we could leave.

  
  


The bear went radio silent for a short eternity. I even briefly wondered if he had been deactivated or, worse, was prepping for an explosive surprise. But before I could warn the others of this potential threat, Monokuma perked up as if he hadn't paused at all.

⎾ You're still blinded by trust, huh? It's almost like you've known each other for longer than a few days! I'm gonna have to revise this voting system. It would be fraudulent to meddle with elections, after all... but it's clear we can't reach a decision this time. Too bad. And here I was, expecting you all to have leveled up with three trials under your belt and all. ⏌

Although we didn't show it, nothing felt as relieving as hearing him say that. We had managed to dupe this cruel set up, even if only for the time being. I didn't want to ask anything, afraid it'd sink his patience and make him go back on his decision. As with every other moment within this school, we lived by his mercy.

The others seemed to feel similarly, paying attention to the robot with tightly shut lips. Waiting for us to be given new instructions, a leave, anything. Even Byakuya didn't try to stroke his ego now.

Monokuma slowly smacked the handle of the hammer against his palm, an uncomfortable repetitive noise. His neck was turned so that the black hole of his bead eye and the shining red swirl of his crooked one were set on me and Kyōko, very deliberately. ⎾ At any rate, you cannot deny that you are both still under high suspicion, Kirigiri and Naegi. Wild claims, conspicuous times, defensiveness, suspicioulicious! And the others did think so, too. ⏌ 

We both stayed with grave, though determined expressions.

⎾ So although I might have to call off the order for execution... Some punishment will still be in order. Why should potential murderers get to walk away unscathed? After all the trouble of this wasted trial, no less? Puhuhu... puhuhuhu! ⏌ 

We became clearly more nervous despite still managing to keep from looking panicked. Considering every previous trial ended in death or destruction, I wasn't looking forward to anything else that sadistic bear could come up with.

⎾ I can easily go for acid burns, or sawing off legs, or some no-anesthetic surgery, but any of that would directly affect your ability to kill... and that would be unfair in a killing game, wouldn't it? ⏌ Monokuma tapped his metal chin a few times before jumping off his post and walking to the most dreaded part of the room. I tried to block out every word that modified voice said, not wanting to pay attention until he said what was the real plan.

⎾ The technology we hide beyond those curtains is pretty specific on executions... we don't have lighter deals like spanking machines. It's a shame, really. Bottom-naked highschoolers getting their bums slapped like unruly children would be a spectacle! Even with a machine, you'd still have to take turns though, and that'd take long... So you should get another punishment, one that can be carried out with just your selves, at the same time. ⏌ His bearly paws activated a remote discreetly, the one that got used right before he dragged hapless students to their demise. I couldn't help but feel my skin wanting to take a vacation from the rest of my body. ⎾ But I can't ask you to fight each other. I can already see the stupid held-back punches that would barely bruise. Pah-thetic. I have something a lot more fit for despair and that can't be cheated out of. Which is to have you two play the role of a "horny classmates" couple and get it on for everyone else here! ⏌ 

My mind blanched. Everyone stood even more still, as if racing with internal Rubik's cubes just as I was.

⎾ Monokuma. ⏌ Kyōko called with eyes trained exclusively on the monochrome rascal. ⎾ You... want us to have sex. That's what I'm able to interpret here. ⏌

⎾ Ding-ding-ding! ⏌

⎾ What!? ⏌ Hagakure yelped, hands flying to his mess of hair.

⎾ They have to f-fuck... here? ⏌ Tōko stammered. 

⎾ We have to watch it? Won't that be sorta punishing us too!? ⏌ Aoi covered her flushed cheeks.

My face also felt hot, almost as though the fever had returned. I turned to look at Kirigiri, and she still gazed only at the bear, a hint of pink over her ear.

⎾ A lackluster trial is everyone's faults though, isn't it? Besides, you had to watch previous executions. It's not like this is any more R-rated. ⏌ Monokuma lifted the curtains, showing an odd, classroom-adjacent scenario. Instead of leaving it as-is, since the desks were in a line rather than side by side, the bear effortlessly grabbed and moved a couple of them into the courtroom, along with chairs.

⎾ I don't... get it? Do we have to play out a specific scenario? ⏌ I tried to get clarification, still kind of numb to the reality of what we  _ had _ to do.

⎾ Oh? Nah, it'd take too long for me to fetch some manga and wait for you to read it. It's up to you to do this properly. You just need to fuck, I only thought adding the highschool scenario would be easier considering you are highschoolers yourselves. ⏌

Asahina jolted forward on her stand. ⎾ Wait, but aren't we being- ⏌

⎾ Shush. ⏌ Togami immediately bit. ⎾ You've seen how these trials all end. Do you want Monokuma to reconsider and re-cast a vote for execution? He's laid out his bargain rules. ⏌

I'm not sure if the details made it worse. It would've been better if he had given us some time, maybe even a day, as my simultaneously tired and adrenaline-addled body wasn't ready to handle something like this after that heated trial.

⎾ Kiri... I'm sorry. ⏌ I lamented, lifting my heavy gaze to her.

She seemed pensive, briefly biting her lip. ⎾ It's okay. This is still the least of our problems right now. ⏌

⎾ Hurry up! Or do you wanna test just how sharp my metallic claws are? Don't make me drag you! ⏌

I wasted no time in getting off the stand and proceeding to the tables, knowing my life depended on it. They had been shimmied close together, much closer than they would be during normal class time. I sat on one of the chairs, and Kyōko - who had followed after me - took the other one.

⎾ Do you have, um... a seat preference? ⏌ I asked.

⎾ Doesn't matter. ⏌

Almost right after her mouth closed, a couple drumbeats sounded out from the speakers, giving way to an intense, romantic saxophone solo.

I was rendered absolutely speechless, having trouble even looking at her while such a song played. She seemed to feel similarly, expression just as shocked.

⎾ Lol, just joking. ⏌ Monokuma clicked the remote again, changing the track.

It was some distant harp music, decidedly  _ much _ better than the other one, providing a simple and gentle background filling.

⎾ Now everyone on this side line up! This ain't a courtroom anymore! Ōgami-kun, get some tables from over there if you want sitting spots for the crew for a good view. ⏌

The martial artist obviously hesitated, while the others staggeringly left their stands towards the side we had gone to, though refusing to get any closer than a step from the nearest stand. Sakura ended up caving and cautiously bringing the other tables one by one- while she was in perfect shape, we had all already stood throughout the trial and they could use a rest.

Kyōko had already taken a seat in the simple setup, so I took the one to her right. They were positioned in such a way as to have us front-facing the other students, which was very unnerving. It was like a reverse class presentation, except the subject, I...

⎾ I'm not going to remind you what we have to do. ⏌ Kiri said after a long-held breath.

⎾ Yeah. I know. ⏌ I didn't want to say it out loud, either.

I wasn't  _ entirely _ opposed to doing this with her, but we still barely knew each other. We hadn't even actually hugged. T-this was moving too fast.

Soft fabric rested over my hand, and I noted Kyōko had come to hold it. I'm sure she must also be nervous, but she is definitely more gung-ho than me. As she gently caressed my hand, I reciprocated the contact, nervously squeezing over her glove.

Bit by bit, she scooted her chair closer to make things easier, and I tried to do the same, though there wasn't much distance to be covered. Our seats didn't quite get to touch before Kyōko pressed her arm to mine.

This wasn't about things proceeding naturally- we were pressured.

⎾ Naegi. ⏌ She caught my attention. ⎾ Do you remember what he said? ⏌ 

⎾ Which thing? ⏌ 

⎾ About the scenario. Are you thinking about it? ⏌

⎾ Uh... the classmates couple thing? No? ⏌ 

⎾ I think you should. It'll make things easier. Trying to get into that role, instead of remembering where we are now... Do you think you can do that? ⏌ 

I wasn't sure. This room had its own heavy atmosphere, and it was difficult to disengage mentally from our context - especially the fact that we were being watched. But being aware of all of that wasn't going to help with the task at all. Ideally, I had to get into the mindset of... the horny highschool boy with his girlfriend, or crush, with a moment to themselves in class... but I didn't know if I could.

⎾ I can try. ⏌ I hoped, embarrassed to acknowledge  _ again _ just the kind of scenario we were meant to play.

⎾ That's fine... ⏌ Her eyes looked down for a moment, hand squeezing comfortingly a couple times before disentangling from mine. I tensed up when she moved it to my thigh. ⎾ Relax. I'm not going to rush it. ⏌ 

I tried to heed the advice as she pet the area, looking at me as she did. I couldn't quite meet her eyes, attempting to breathe evenly. I did make the mistake, in my nervousness, to look ahead - to where the other students were.

They were all looking in our direction. Except Togami, while Sakura and Hiro  _ pretended _ they weren't.   
  
⎾ Don't look at them. That's going to make it harder on us. ⏌ Kyōko advised.

⎾ I know, sorry. ⏌ I closed my eyes, trying to let the caresses on my thigh calm me down. Or at least take me out of it.

She was basically doing all the work! My limbs felt frozen at the thought of just doing anything to her, especially when not alone, while she was being genuinely brave and responsible. As always.

Sucking in a breath, and without looking, I reached for her leg. She briefly stiffened, but I didn't retract my hand; in any other situation, I would have. My hand pet her thigh in a mirror of what she was doing to me, and her bare skin there felt unbelievably soft.  _ It's just her leg. It's just her leg. _ I tried not getting anywhere under her skirt, still. 

⎾ I think you all find me unattractive, since you have bad taste, so I will try to be totally quiet from now on. So, you're gonna have to be the ones to help with mood if they don't progress anything. ⏌ I distantly heard Monokuma advise the other five students.

I tried pushing it to the back of my mind, as if that voice had come from some TV turned on somewhere.

⎾ M... ⏌ Kyōko seemed to struggle for a moment on what she would say. I opened my eyes back up just to look at her. ⎾ Makoto, I'll give you a little surprise. ⏌ 

Two distinct waves of heat crossed my body; hearing her say my  _ name _ , and immediately after when she kissed my ear. It briefly brought me back to the whispers, the hushed warnings of a hiding student, except this wasn't just warm breath caressing the skin. She was deliberately letting her lips trace my lobe, soft presses here and there marking her intent.

  
_ It felt so nice. _

  
I suppressed a whine as she continued kissing the sensitive area, and had to remind myself not to stop. My thumb kept pressing into her thigh, and I found myself more and more tempted to actually trace it under her skirt.

Were we timed on this? I didn't know.

A little whimper rose from my throat when I felt the gentlest drag of teeth, and that pushed me to be bolder as well. I let my fingers run up into her skirt, stroking the warmer skin and making her reflexively push her thighs together for a split second before she got them open again. I too almost jumped out when feeling the edge of her panties touch my small finger, but steeled on knowing just how far we'd have to go whether we wanted to or not.   
  
Her breaths - now having dipped to my neck, where she was nuzzling and kissing also - seemed to become a little more strained as I caressed so far up her inner thigh. I wasn't much better yet, the tingles from her ministrations continuously rapid-firing through my nerves. It was working to take my focus away from the surrounding world.

Then she one-upped me again; her legs clamped over my hand to stop its movements, and her gloved one curled under my jaw to quickly take me into a full blown kiss. I was mesmerized for a moment (her lips weren't perfectly soft or gentle, but they were  _ hers _ ) before responding a bit too enthusiastically, nibbling back onto her mouth with genuine desire.

I wasn't sure how long we held that kiss, still not quite opening up to any tongue. But we did have to stop to breathe, and when we did, Kyōko gave my blazer a little tug. I swallowed over a breath, understanding, and cast off the blazer to the floor. She did the same to hers. Admittedly, even my thin hoodie felt a bit stifling right now.

In a move that surprised me, she lifted off to swing a leg over me, straddling me sort of precariously. I moved my right leg off the chair to give her proper space to kneel on the seat, so she only straddled my left one now. I held her waist, partly to aid her balance, partly because I just wanted to.

She shuffled closer to me, and I was enraptured in another kiss before I could proccess it. I didn't even think- I dipped my tongue out and hers was there to meet it. That mutual moment really excited me, and we ended up getting sloppy a little quickly.  _ I can't believe I'm doing this with her! _

My brain was getting foggy, my blood becoming warmer and warmer by the second. The lack of oxygen was welcome in warding off awareness of the entire situation that led up to this and where we were at large, which was almost impossible to not feel anxiety or even dread about. With my eyes closed and feeling nothing but the chair and her against me, I could forget, even if just for a few moments.   
  
⎾ Kyōko... ⏌ I slurred, but drew a blank on what I even wanted to say, if anything at all.   
  
She was breathing heavily, lips shining wet. ⎾ Just a second... ⏌ Her eyes were bearing down on mine, focused.   
  
One of her feet bore to the ground, and she kicked it with enough force to drag the chair to another angle, which startled me.

⎾ Sorry. ⏌ She apologized, and her hand was already at the upper zipper of my hoodie. She had to pause to figure out how it worked, but I was still stuck on why she had pushed the chair like that. Didn't it... make it easier for...   
  
I felt out of breath, frazzled, a little sick in my empty stomach, I don't know- at the thought that since her being in front of me required me to look forward at her, she did that to avoid me also looking directly ahead at the others and thus having to be reminded of that constantly. She'd rather have us more exposed to their sight like this than make me struggle through seeing them all the time, whether they were still looking or not.   
  
I was taken out of that - though not completely - by her figuring out how to deal with my double zipper situation. She unlatched them at my neck after bringing the bottom one up, baring my torso as she sat back on my legs. There was no further move to take them off. I didn't really want to, either.   
  
A blush sparked up my neck when her gloved hands palmed up and down my exposed chest and abdomen, not deterred by any kind of powerful ab, or rings of fat, or anything like that. I had the normal belly curve and that was it, underwhelming like... all of me, really.   
  
Kiri leaned forward, and I expected another kiss, but she instead went over. I realized she was offering her neck. The responsibility thrumming into me with expectation, I pinched the zipper of her blouse to be able to actually expose her neck, dragging it down a bit past her collar. Just seeing the smooth skin made me  _ want _ to put my mouth on it, and that just had to be because of how heated I already was.

As soon as my lips met with the neck, it arched forward into me, a strained noise coming from her. I wanted to hear that again, clearer... It sounded... cute.   
  
I kissed all around the ardent skin, kitten-licking out of impulse and a wish to have her lose enough composure to let other noises out like that again. Sometimes her breaths did take the shape of little sighs. I ushered a surprised " _ ah _ " against her throat upon feeling her gloves start to rub over my nipples, which I hadn't even given any thought to.   
  
Even though the touches didn't feel like much at first, they rapidly starting sparking pleasure as if the nubs had gained some newfound sensitivity - and maybe they did. More than at any point before, I became aware of my very real arousal, of my hard cock pushing against its trouser prison. Sometimes a flick or press against a nipple translated straight into my crotch, making the erection twitch.   
  
_ Nnnnnmm... _

In a bid to stifle the moans that wanted to come out and to reciprocate, I latched my mouth onto the side of Kyōko's neck, sucking on it. She gasped, hands scrabbling over my chest as her head ducked into my hair, shivers translating through where our legs touched.

I found I really enjoyed this, and really enjoyed her reactions, feeling a warm sensation of love. 

While I sucked, occasionally changing spots, she whispered to me, ⎾ The zipper... you can... pull it down... ⏌ 

Being in that haze, I was confused for a moment. I cautiously got her to back up a bit, becoming a little flustered at how starkly red my suckle marks appeared. But I got even more nervous realizing what she had asked for.   
  
I looked up at her eyes as if for confirmation, and she simply nudged the white-surrounded metal. I hesitantly raised my hand to it, and as if to ensure I wouldn't do a half-job, she put her hand over mine to drag down the zipper together. It kept going until the latch, which she herself undid to have her blouse fully open. 

It's not like it was  _ inappropriate _ , patch of bare skin now mirroring mine aside from the functional black bra cupping her bosom. But from her closeness and whatever else I couldn't make sense of, it felt a lot more erotic than if she'd just taken the blouse off entirely or something.

She was facing me, so... it's not like the others could really see it.

That's right, the others.

_ We aren't doing this for ourselves... _

Impulsively, I asked, ⎾ Are you okay? ⏌

⎾ Makoto, let's just... ⏌ Kiri paused, as if weighing her words. I saw the briefest hint of teeth poking onto her lip. ⎾ Please touch me, Makoto. ⏌ 

For her to just use my name like that- it was almost unfair, sending my emotions into further disarray. I nodded and filled myself with her scent and presence again, closing my eyes and pressing my forehead under her collar as my hands started roaming over her stomach. Soft, warm and responsive, sides expanding out into wide hips...   
  
She caressed my hair, chest rising and falling against me, and my breath was momentarily robbed when I felt her push her breasts onto either side of my face, making a haphazard cushion between the smooth skin, the fabric and the brief tough edge where those met.   
  
I was lost for a little bit, distractedly still touching around her abdomen and up her back, before her insistent chest cuddling led me to start kissing it. Maybe it had been her objective, too. She stopped pressing them against me when I started that, hand going back to my wild hair to spur me on. I was kind of shy as I licked that valley between her mounds, not so sure I had  _ permission _ to do so to the curves themselves despite the entire situation.

I ended up kissing long strips from her collar down to as low as I could without throwing us off-balance, but was soon dragged back up. She took my hands in hers, and seemed to sit on her thoughts for another moment.

  
_ Maybe I should do more. This is supposed to be roleplay... _

Recognizing that, I was ready to dive back in and double down, but she had another plan that was put in motion right then. Her head angled to capture my lips (how many times have we kissed by now?), her hands guiding mine to slip underneath her bra cups. My mouth shut tight in surprise, the warmth and detailed shapes catching me off-guard, but she insistently snuck her tongue against my lips and I  _ had _ to keep up. 

Not only did I accept her invading tongue, I immediately trapped it and sucked, driving a pleasant shudder through her. My hands, constricted as they were within the cups, pressed back against her breasts in a curious rhythm; I actually really liked that I could feel her nipples. They felt like stubby switches against my palms, turning her on (hopefully) regardless of which direction I flicked them in.  _ I wish I could see them too _ -   
  
Unexpectedly, I felt the cups loosen their grip concurrent to that thought, and looked down in puzzlement and perhaps hope. Kyōko had undone the clasps at the back, but she made no further movement to take them off or move them out of the way. Maybe it was just to make my job easier.   
  
We panted heavily as a break from the intense kiss while I tried to process the sight in front of me and she seemed expectant to say something.

⎾ I don't... want them off... ⏌ 

I nodded despite my logical thought not being fully there. We didn't  _ need _ to get naked, at least I didn't think so, especially not...  _ now _ , unless we were told to-

But I didn't need to see in order to touch, so I thumbed into her nipples in persistent circles, finding it oddly... exciting? More intimate? That I could do it under the clothing. They didn't jiggle, or bounce, or any of those things I might have been expecting, but they were just so soft and gave in to pushes and presses, the tips of my fingers just slightly sinking into skin. Kyōko tried to tone down her short-breathed gasps, expression wavering with pleasure.

_ She overflows in my palms... Is this unexpected because it's hard to see her chest volume with her preferred outfit? _

Kiri shifted her legs, looking down over us in some kind of analysis, hand raised with hesitation. After an accidental pinch on her sensitive nubs, said hand gripped my forearm, and I stopped right on, disconsidering an apology just for the sake of the mood.

⎾ Makoto... can I touch you? ⏌ 

_ Sure _ , I thought, but it wouldn't sound like decisive and active, so I ended up saying, ⎾ Absolutely. ⏌ And then I realized just how  _ much _ that was, and blushed, not quite meaning it like  _ that _ , but not taking it back either.

I took a little distance and drew my hands away. We looked at one another for a moment, breaths still catching, her eyes seeming large and blown with something I wasn't sure of, and she dipped forward for a wet, tender kiss. It ended up not lasting as long as I'd like, but her dropping gaze drew my attention.

Kyōko was now looking at my crotch, straining bulge greeting her eyes. I felt immediately self-conscious and nervous - had she looked there before? For some reason I didn't fully process that her question entailed touching it  _ specifically _ .

She was totally patient with me though, lifting a hand and hovering it close to the spot, while looking at me to make sure I'd be ready for it. My jaw dropped the slightest bit, as if wanting to say something my brain couldn't put together, but I just shyly nodded instead.

Shortly after, she started petting my crotch, sending an unexpectedly riveting amount of pleasure up my spine. My hips responsively bounced a little, out of pure instinct, but I tried to control myself after that. Despite the three layers - glove, trousers, underwear - muffling the touch, I still felt it rather starkly, pressure gentle as she pushed from the tip of the bulge down to the crux of my thighs.

⎾ W... wow... ⏌ My voice was hardly a whisper, stunned as the stroking became firmer, gaze switching between her face and her touch. That seemed to subconsciously remind me of a goal, that there should be no waiting- so I undid my pants, getting one layer out of the way. 

My boxer briefs were, of course, way thinner than the black trousers, and she was able to grip me easily through them, making me cry out in surprise at the almost null inbetween time.

⎾ Are you fine with showing it to me? ⏌ She stopped her squeezes to let me pay attention to the question.

⎾ Huh? Why the question...? ⏌ It's not like there was another way.

⎾ If it'd be more comfortable for you, I don't need to look at your dick. We can do the rest by touch. I'm giving you the choice. ⏌

Ah. That... made sense, actually- She didn't want to show everything to me, so she was letting me have the same sort of option.

⎾ Well... It'll be easier for you if you look. ⏌ I pecked her on the side of her mouth, to give her - and perhaps myself - a little bit of encouragement. ⎾ You're a really considerate g-girlfriend, you know. ⏌ 

She blinked, and I could almost imagine a gear re-clicking into place in her mind. ⎾ Of course. I don't want my cute boyfriend to feel like he doesn't have any say. ⏌

That turnaround made my ears positively burn.

I thought I saw a genuine smile for a split second, but Kyōko wasted no time in dragging down my underwear, resting the band under my sac when she couldn't pull it further.

⎾ I would like to touch it without my gloves... but I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe when we get more  _ serious _ ... ⏌ She was very gentle as she tapped and gripped my dick tentatively, making me jolt with the textured, yet still smooth sensation. I wasn't truly ready for any girl - or really anyone else - to be looking at my dick, and so close too, but I was  _ a horny highschool boy _ and I was  _ looking forward to crossing a boundary with my girlfriend _ ; I had to keep that in mind, tell myself that.

⎾ I don't mind... it's not too rough. ⏌ I licked my lips nervously, unsure whether looking down or up at her would be better. I wasn't really wet yet, the slightest bit of precum not enough to provide friction for her hand. With gloves, too, she'd need more of it.

My thighs started pressing together in sheer sensation with each squeeze, the touch being similar to the feeling of stroking myself through thin underwear, but not quite like it either. Kiri was slow and careful, not tugging it, and I struggled - and sometimes failed - not to moan.

⎾ You're so hard... how many times have you thought about us doing this before? ⏌ She tried to be conversational, and I wanted to lose myself in the fantasy.

⎾ Often... it always got me hard thinking about how things could go... ⏌ My mouth ran ahead of my brain. ⎾ Sometimes I almost wanted to jump you during class. ⏌

Embarrassment caught up with me as soon as the last word was out. Kiri stopped with a particularly hard squeeze, making me jolt. She released a large breath- was she blushing more now? M-maybe what I said was indeed a bit much.

⎾ Do you want to jump me, Makoto-kun? ⏌

Something powerful about her drew my eyes to an urging gaze.

⎾ Yes... so much. ⏌ I was breathless. ⎾ I want to make love to you. ⏌

She looked away bashfully. ⎾ You say embarrassing stuff like that, from the heart... it's impossible to resist you. ⏌

I didn't know what was real anymore, including my own feelings.

My hand reflexively took a place on her hip as she lowered and then sat on me. A spark of curious heat took my focus and I sighed, feeling the soft fabric of her panties pressing on my cock. She wasn't placing her full weight on me; it was kinda testing the waters, and her hips shifted tentatively, dragging damp heat on bare damp heat. It felt  _ so _ intimate, I could hardly handle it.

But I knew she needed to get a handle of it first, to get her body a little closer to the next step. I held her waist loosely, encouragingly, panting at the erotic movements.

Kyōko bit her lip, then cancelled that with a little push of tongue. She lifted up and got balanced on her knees again, letting my dick spring back up, now notably glistening. ⎾ I'm so glad you're going to be my first... ⏌

⎾ Kyōko... ⏌

A sordidly loud annoying voice then crashed into our fragile play like thunder- ⎾ Is this your first time?? Oh, how romantic... But don't worry, I'm sure that pathetic cock couldn't hurt you much anyway. ⏌ 

We both stiffened at that dragged tone we hadn't heard in what seemed like a blissful eternity. My hands reflexively covered my crotch, and I fearfully looked aside for the voice's source as a thoughtless reaction, but Kiri was a step ahead of the game and grabbed my head to keep me from acknowledging the audience I had managed to nearly forget about until now.

⎾ Makoto... ⏌ She muttered, head leaning over mine- long lavender hair cascaded down, framing her face and making a curtain around us. 

⎾ S... sorry. ⏌ 

She breathed in long, so clearly tried in patience, in the shared anxiety.⎾ So you forgot about the condom, didn't you? ⏌

I tried just as much to force myself back into the true classroom dating mindscape. ⎾ Uhh... you got me there... I'll be really careful, I promise. ⏌

Her eyes dropped in a bashful motion. ⎾ I was too excited to remind you, or bring any myself. But I don't want to wait. I need you... ⏌

Then, Kyōko rose off the chair entirely, even with the narrow space available. Her legs seemed to falter a bit before she straightened them out as she leaned back on the table. She held the edges with her hands so that she could lean further back. ⎾ Makoto, can you get up? ⏌

I went to obey, but fell down on the chair again just as quickly, feeling the singe of numbness traveling up from my ankles. I had been in this position for quite a while, and been sat on too. Even so, I made myself get up and held the table for support, footing fuzzy. ⎾ Are we...? ⏌

She nodded. Then, with a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and lifted her skirt. Her legs parted wider and she hooked her hand on the edge of her panties, pulling it aside to reveal the pink, puffy bloom underneath. ⎾ Go slowly. ⏌ 

⎾ Y, yeah. ⏌ I replied, sweat trickling down my neck. I had to keep my eyes on her folds as I anxiously held my length up to it, poking and dragging with the tip over where I was pretty sure her entrance was.

⎾ Down a little- there, push- ⏌

I could  _ feel _ it, and there was definitely some resistance there. I was a little scared. I didn't want to hurt her.   
  
⎾ Please, do it. ⏌ Kiri begged, and the concerned desperation in her tone drove me to action.

My hand remained gripping my base for angle as I moved my hips forward, heat almost crushing when I managed to push the head in. I shifted closer, and it was soon much easier to slide further in, nearing the table edge bit by bit until we were flush together.

⎾ Oh... ahhn... ⏌

⎾ Ghnn... ⏌ 

With her underwear still on, it wasn't easy to see, but just  _ feeling _ the connection nearly made me dizzy. Being aware that this unbearable warmth squeezing down on me meant I was inside Kyōko was mind-numbing. Our joining allowed her to safely lean back so that she almost laid on the table, and I leaned over her, ragged pants warming the air as we got used to the sensation.

⎾ Are... you... okay? ⏌ I gazed down at her flushed expression.

⎾ Mm... yes... ⏌ She sighed, with the slightest wiggle setting off a shiver through us both. It could be my imagination, but it felt as though her passage was no longer as tight as when I had just gotten in. I helplessly twitched at the thought that she was just naturally adjusting to me, as silly as that was to be excited about...

⎾ How are you holding up? ⏌ Kiri inquired while her hand sought support on my shoulder.

⎾ I'm alright? ⏌ Was my kind of dumb reply.

⎾ So... not close to coming? ⏌ 

⎾ Ah... ⏌  _ Of course, that was very important to not forget. _ ⎾ No. I swear I'll be careful. ⎾ Though being able to look at your pretty face like this, t-that may change fast. ⏌

My waist got nudged as she pressed her leg over it for support, eyes drooping. ⎾ Stop saying things like that. I'm going to melt. ⏌

_ Mmm... she's so cute... _

I closed my eyes as well, experimentally thrusting. Kiri made a very muted close-mouthed noise, but otherwise didn't react, so I followed it with another, then another.

She tightened around me again, but gradually loosened as I kept moving evenly. This pleasure was beyond my league of imagination, slippery wet and yet snug enough to make me feel fully embraced, lighting my blood with each pulse of my excited heart. I couldn't help speeding up. My eyes opened in time to see her expression twist.

⎾ D-does it hurt? ⏌ I asked with a precarious swallow, having nearly dripped drool down on her.

A headshake. ⎾ Keep going... ⏌

I wordlessly heeded, pushing back and forth with sufficient speed to start hearing muted slapping noises between the back of her thighs and the front of mine. Her breasts had begun giving a slight sway, bouncing loosely under her undone bra. I was mesmerized. With particularly careless thrusts, the fabric got easily displaced, revealing everything for the split second before falling back and repeating the precarious cycle. My arousal from yet this other simple thing felt so stifling I had to moan, surprising Kyōko into squeezing her legs momentarily around me.

As it turned out, after the first moan, it became harder to keep my voice down. The growing heat in my loins added to that, too. And so did the fact my mouth had to stay open to keep up with my lungs, little cries and groans and whatever else contrasting with Kiri's timid, tentative sighs.

We were so wet. I could just barely note the feeling of fluid trailing down my balls, pushing out of her with each in-and-out. She reached for my shoulder to better stabilize herself, starting to rub back against me, gasping in delight. It was a slightly different angle, but it seemed to make a definite difference. I squeaked at the delicate sensation of my tip dragging against her upper wall.

Her face was so beautifully flushed, lavender hair starting to stick to skin, eyes fluttering, mouth open...

Then, fear struck me with the next jolts of pleasure, with the surging reminder. My hips slowed the grind to a stop, and she also stopped her pushing a few moments after noticing that.

I held my breath, sitting back down on the chair and slipping out of her in the process. My entire body was hot, shuddering, craving.  _ I was too scared of ending up coming inside her. _ I'd had absolutely no training prior to this, I couldn't trust myself or my body.

⎾ M-Makoto... ⏌ Her hand was still on my shoulder, and she slid down to sit on my leg, grip tightening. ⎾ You didn't... ⏌

⎾ I didn't. I'm- I'm too scared, of it suddenly, just... ⏌ 

⎾ It's fine. It's fine. ⏌ She let out a relieved breath. ⎾ It's better to not risk it. ⏌

Her quick eyes darted downwards to study me; my cock was thoroughly slicked up and stiffly throbbing in the air, beads of pre mounting at the tip before joining the indistinguishable mess of our clear fluids.

Kyōko then positioned herself more centrally, with a second of lag, as if a hen being careful when sitting on her eggs - and started rubbing her heated flower on me again. With the fabric having pulled itself back over it, it was clear she was thinking of something else that wasn't putting me back inside.

I tried matching her, frotting against the wet black texture, but she shared her ideas almost immediately, in low whispers.

⎾ This is a distraction... I have another plan. They don't have to know, it's gonna look like... nothing changed. ⏌

⎾ Wasn't that enough? ⏌ I meekly asked, biting my lip at the consistent friction that kept my nerves tingling.

⎾ We aren't the ones who can decide that. ⏌ She exhaled through her teeth. ⎾ Look... I... need you to be quiet when I say this, okay? ⏌ 

⎾ Yeah...? ⏌ I replied, steeling myself for whatever she might say, mustering all my focus on her words, which came out in pants.

⎾ I'll put you in my other hole instead... mmn... You know... My behind. ⏌ 

I stayed with lips shut, biting the tip of my tongue to stop from spluttering in confusion.

⎾ Maybe he won't notice. Or mind. Look, don't worry about me. Please. This is our best option. I really don't want to risk... when we don't know how long we'll be in this place. Or that it won't count without penetration. ⏌ She sent me a brief, meaningful glance, throwing her head back a little, the humps continuing. In turn, I shut my eyes. With my razed brain I could still understand we weren't supposed to look like we were having a conversation, or a serious one at least.

⎾ I trust you. ⏌ I gasped quietly, ⎾ Do as you... ⏌ 

⎾ Help me a little, ⏌ She cut me off, reaching down to take hold of my dick. I think I got what she wanted, so I waited for the moment she inconspicuously directed the tip further back than before, until I felt it touch a little scrunched pucker. I nudged my hips upwards - what I was about to do had  _ never _ crossed my mind before - and she aided in locking me the tiniest bit inside, before I pushed up a little harder.   
  
This would have been completely impossible if my piece wasn't as thoroughly wet as it was, a few thrusts needed for me to successfully shove myself inside the incredibly, mind-numbingly tight passage. She had trouble stretching properly around me, and through the anxious pleasure I worried for her pain. But this was her choice, and I wanted nothing more than the safer option for her.

As she reached down to touch herself - leaving the rest up to me - I let instinct take me over as I humped up into her. Concerns were coming to fade towards the back of my mind again, the abundant heat in my loins curling close to how it was before, chair rattling in our joined weight. At this point we didn't stop ourselves from making noise, Kiri's unbusied hand holding tight onto the back of the chair to steady our rut.   
  
Even all the surrounding turmoil and anxiety couldn't curb the all-new sensations, my attraction, or the high-built proximity to climax from before, and I very quickly crashed into orgasm. My entire body tensed in rolling waves, my breaths staggered, my cock shot in repeated pulses into the tightness hugging me. I wasn't fully aware of whether my eyes were open or closed. Or much else. Including that I was, apparently, almost sobbing her name.

I sat there in a shuddering haze, holding her like a lifeline, even as she arched above me with glove fabric barely grazing my crotch from the work she was doing on herself. I couldn't know if she was experiencing anything like me, but I hoped she was.   
  
Without realizing, I found myself seeking her lips to kiss them again. She indulged me, so very softly, breaths mingling and puffing over sweat that felt everywhere.

Kyōko lifted her hips very slowly, and I registered her hand touching my cock as it slid out of her, fabric impossible to ignore on my oversensitive skin. I didn't understand what she was doing, until I was completely out and could see her drag her hand forward.   
  
Oh... wait... she was bringing the cum over... it made sense, b-but it's not like Monokuma would  _ check _ , right?

She let out a deep sigh as she placed her panties back in their proper spot, rubbing languidly all around her covered vulva. You know, rubbing and spreading my fluid all ove...r... 

My weakened cock twitched, processing the information in place of my overwhelmed brain.

⎾ Naughty naughty Makoto... that was a lot of cum... ⏌ She said with a tone that was probably meant to be sweet, but wasn't really her. It was likely more for the others, or  _ one _ other specifically.

⎾ I couldn't help it... I was thinking about us doing it all day... ⏌ I continued with the prose, swiping my sweaty bangs up.

⎾ Even your silly hair is flaccid now... ⏌ She smiled, fixing her bra and zipping her blouse back up. It's true, my ahoge does tend to stay down for a little bit after orgasm - she was observant even now.

⎾ I'm out of fuel... ha... ⏌ I held onto the fog in my mind, as if afraid to come out of it. Kiri, as always, was quicker-witted than me, and tucked my privates back in my underwear while fixing my pants. I had to be like her, and not be bothered about the stickiness.

I carefully wound my arms fully around her to take her into an embrace. She took a second to respond, tightly holding me back.

A set of continuous padded claps resounded in the room, and I didn't want to acknowledge it. ⎾ Bravo! Methinks it's a waste you bothered with highschool, you could've gone straight to TV! What easy cash... I should be charging for this...! ⏌

Kyōko parted from our hug, sighing deeply. ⎾ Are you able to get up? ⏌

⎾ Give me a minute... ⏌ I still tried to offer her support as she tried to firm a leg onto the floor, then the other. I was feeling... hollow, after being forced out of that pleasant fog and back into this grim reality.

⎾ Can we return now? The punishment has been carried out. There's no reason another debate should follow. ⏌ Togami argumented.

As if a distant looker, I let my eyes wander over the other participants in the room, who had been there the entire time, watching- and if not, at least listening. They looked  _ so _ much better than when they did following an execution, but were still clearly affected, different shades of disturbed and embarrassed. Sakura had placed herself behind Tōko, likely as a safety precaution against Syo if the murderer decided to come to front.

I didn't want to think about how much they were able to see or hear. That didn't matter.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter.

⎾ Oh gosh, want your own private time to give your wrist a workout so soon? I say, you're right! This case is not yet closed, but it seems you need to investigate more to accept your conclusions... I don't want you to think that this game is lawless, after all. If you just point your fingers around randomly because I forced you to, that's no conclusion at all. ⏌ The bear waggled his finger. ⎾ I have nothing for you now. After all, I can communicate at any time about the next proceedings, and when they will take place. So stay tuned for that. Better use your time and trust wisely, hmm? ⏌

And then, the doors locking the elevator scrunched loudly open. 

  
  


⎾ Move out. ⏌ The heir's voice once more echoed, calling the rest of the students into action. He seemed to be the only one not exhuding sheer awkwardness. With hushed affirmations and jaded motions, they started walking off and piling into the large box.

I almost stumbled out of the chair, but was able to keep balance until I stepped inside the elevator, Kyōko having been just outside waiting for me to get in first.

My face was hot, mind a jumble of thoughts. I didn't want to face the others. We needed more... talking, more evidence-

⎾ I hope you guys understood why Monokuma asked us to do that. ⏌ Kiri stated blankly as soon as the doors closed. Her voice was a little strained at the start before she controlled it.

⎾ Huh? I mean, like... to punish you, right? ⏌ Hiro spoke awkwardly.

⎾ Of course, dumbass, he told us that. She means there is an underlying reason for the specific punishment. ⏌ Byakuya bit.

⎾ I'm glad you guys lived, but, yeah, I couldn't understand throughout the whole thing... of course that was like, to humiliate you? ⏌ Aoi shared her piece, fiddling with a strand of chocolate hair.

⎾ Naturally, humiliation is inherent to a punishment. But why didn't he proceed with other choices? ⏌

I didn't know, myself, so I didn't say anything. I could just guess that he definitely wanted to distract everyone, but I wasn't paying attention to see if Monokuma had ceased functioning so the Mastermind could do something else. I would imagine that, if that was the case, the others might have done something about it?

⎾ Like, other kinds of punishment? ⏌

⎾ Yes, such as personally delivering one himself. ⏌

⎾ He said he didn't have instruments that offered something lighter than death, and that you would do a bad job at actually hurting the other. Presumably, it would be the same if he ordered us to bring you pain instead. ⏌ Sakura recalled.

⎾ But he could have beat them up with his own hands- er, paws- because he's strong. Or done those kinds of mental manipulation like with the videos. Or even just like... done the humiliating stuff himself? ⏌ Aoi continued. ⎾ That's what you want us to realize, right? ⏌

⎾ Correct. He could have personally stripped us, or told any of you to carry out a similar punishment. Yet he told us to do the whole thing ourselves. He didn't move a muscle, he didn't have any of you move a muscle. Can you guess why? ⏌

For a moment, the consistent whirring of the rising elevator suspended not only our bodies but a hefty silence. Sakura glanced at me, then at Kiri, eyes closing.

⎾ He wanted to strain things between you and Naegi. ⏌ The martial artist's suggestion made it dawn on me, and Kyōko's subsequent explanation hammered a clear picture to the canvas of our minds.

⎾ Yes. All of that was to provide emotional strain, so we might end up slipping up or getting distracted from our goals, or growing so close as to alienate the rest of you and make it easier to cast suspicion on anything either of us supports about the other. Throwing me and Naegi for a loop, while creating more of a rift so that you will be more willing to accuse us next time. ⏌ 

The elevator was drawing close to its destination now.

⎾ You mentioned a trap... ⏌ Byakuya reiterated, with trademark skepticism still lining each word.

⎾ I-I still don't trust you... I d-don't trust Monokuma either, b-but... ⏌ Was Tōko's defeated-sounding comment. ⎾ I do have to admit I was out for most of the investigation... Syo was the one who saw things b-before, too. So v-voting doesn't work as well with me. ⏌

⎾ Syo ended up triggering the bomb... ⏌ I remembered; somehow, they ended up fine after that, albeit too out of it to follow with the hectic events.

When the box came to a clunky stop, Kyōko was already restless. ⎾ There's a lot we have to look through. We don't know how much time we have until Monokuma pulls something even more audacious. We have to start planning. What time is it? ⏌

⎾ Whoa, whoa, easy there. We all just got out of... that. ⏌ Yasuhiro put his hands up as we all slowly walked into the corridor. ⎾ We deserve some rest, no? Sit down for a meal and stuff... ⏌

The detective closed her eyes and heaved an exhausted breath, dragging a hand up her forehead as Aoi muttered her name with a hint of worry. 

  
⎾ Alright. First things first... I want things to be transparent between us. So I will say this out loud right away: I want us to room up. More specifically, I want someone to take me in, or to accept staying in my room with me, and to do the same for Naegi. Monokuma is focused on us right now. It would be unsafe for me and him to stay alone. ⏌ 

Conversation picked up from that.

⎾ It's just a safer idea in general to not sleep separate, right? ⏌

⎾ I'm not participating in that. ⏌

⎾ If Togami wants to be alone, that just evens the number for the rest of us. ⏌

⎾ B-but... Byakuya-sama... don't you think they have a p- ⏌

⎾ We're not sharing a room. ⏌

⎾ Why don't you and Nacho stay together then, Kirigiri? Like, wouldn't that be easier now? ⏌

The girl in question glanced aside. ⎾ That's possible, but as I said before, Monokuma wants that rift. He wants to make it easier for you guys to doubt me and Naegi. If we stay together, it's easier for him to set us up with a new trap. So being with any other of you instead discourages that. ⏌

⎾ I see your point. Perhaps we should move from here, though? I fear Monokuma might denounce our stalling in front of the elevator doors. ⏌

We took Ōgami's suggestion and started walking as a group. I felt a little conflicted; in a way, I  _ wanted _ to be the one sharing a room with Kiri, to get to know everything she had found out, to make sure I didn't overstep during the punishment... but she was entirely right. Monokuma was out to get her, and I ended up just looking like an accomplice, one that the Mastermind wouldn't mind pulling the curtains on either. 

⎾ Rooming is only possible with trust. That's the biggest reason it wasn't really considered a lot at the start of the game. But with the attack on Naegi this night, and the fake note... ⏌ Kyōko exhaled briskly, clearly stressed.

⎾ Kirigiri, did you circumvent my possession of your room key by not sleeping at all? ⏌ Byakuya trained his lips to hide an underlying bafflement.

⎾ I am very, very invested in all the mysteries within these walls. We are really close to many important discoveries, and the Mastermind is trying to cut as close as possible to hinder us. Even if I kept my key, I'm not completely sure I would have been able to sleep restfully. ⏌ We were going towards the cafeteria, which was not only due to it being the usual "hub" but also because of an implicit agreement about the earlier idea of a meal. ⎾ Perhaps I can take a short break... but I wish to be out investigating for as long as I can, and I advise you all to do the same. The Mastermind is running out of scapegoats. But we should decide the rooming situation in advance so we know where to return to if we split up. ⏌

⎾ I know I don't want to be with Fukawa, and end up like those victim guys... ⏌ Hiro mumbled.

Byakuya scoffed. ⎾ She only kills  _ good looking _ guys. ⏌

⎾ Ouch, ow...! ⏌

  
  


It ended up decided that I would stay with Hiro, Kyōko would stay with Sakura, and Hina with Tōko- and we could switch for next nights and potentially drag Byakuya into it. I was just glad that no one was bringing up the punishment.

⎾ Here's an important detail... lock your doors for the dorms you don't use. Monokuma could plant evidence. We have seen that he resorts to that kind of thing. ⏌

⎾ Can we eat now? I'm starving after all that stress. ⏌ Hina pouted.

Kiri sighed. ⎾ Yeah, yeah... we have some time for ourselves now. ⏌ She turned to the kitchen area. ⎾ I'm going to make some coffee. ⏌

⎾ Wait, no no no! ⏌ I found myself insisting, going after her. ⎾ You already went a whole night without sleep! ⏌

⎾ Kirigiri-san, I may also use force to prevent you from doing that, for your own sake. ⏌ Sakura chimed in.

⎾ Hmmm... Some water, then. You should probably have some too, Naegi. ⏌

⎾ Yeah, hydration's super important, especially after... well... ⏌ Hina faded into sheepish silence. ⎾ I'm gonna get something from storage. ⏌

I followed Kyōko, an easy flush rising up my neck. Hopefully that'd be the only acknowledgement about that we'd get. We had done lots of sweating, especially since we kept clothes on; but I probably wasn't going to shower until nighttime.

She approached one of the things I found most overt about the school - a large filtration device that delivered fresh cold, room temperature, hot or gaseous water depending on which nozzle you got it from. A gloved hand hovered a glass under the room temperature one, filling it halfway before switching to the cold tap. Before I could get my own glass, she had gulped a good share of hers and offered the rest to me.

There was no reason to accept it - really, I could get my own cup - but I was too tired to think of objecting. When I came closer to take it, however, she didn't let go of it. Instead, she bridged the distance further to whisper to me.

⎾ Let's have a "first time" for real later. When this is all over. Okay? ⏌

My eyes shot open as though caught in headlights, a gasp just barely slipping into the space between us.

_ My heart is... I can't think. _

⎾ You don't have to answer anything. I just wanted to... ⏌

⎾ Kyōko- ⏌

Kiri raised a finger to my lips, careful not to touch. ⎾ Don't call me that. At least not until we have left here. It's... too much. ⏌

⎾ I understand, ⏌ I lifted my hand to meet hers, the other still holding the shared glass. I hadn't even meant to use her given name, it kind of just came out- after all that time in the mindspace earlier, where it had become natural. ⎾ But... I promise. We'll get out of here. All of us. And then we can... sort this out. ⏌

She smiled, a sincere emotion she was gladly showing to me, and it almost struck me dizzy again. ⎾ Go cook for everyone. I know you want to. Don't let them keep you out of the conversation though. ⏌ 

⎾ Um, and you... please have some rest. Hm? ⏌ I felt her taking away the glass.

⎾ Oh, this is mine. That was to bring you close enough to talk. I'd say... you've had more than enough of a taste of me for today. ⏌ 

Thw words immediately brought to mind the sensation of her lips on mine. I don't know if something came over my expression then, because she was getting another glass and filling it with cold water to hand it to me.

⎾ Hmm- didn't mean to make you thirsty, sorry. ⏌

The light in her eyes told me she wasn't, really, but I didn't mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the title of this work/collection, it is a reference to our names (苗木/naegi "sapling", with 木/ki itself being "tree", 響/kyō for "echo", 霧/kiri for "mist/fog")....... I'm a sap let me be


	2. Hazy Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7336 words |► aphrodisiacs, potentially dubious consent, multiple orgasms, watersports
> 
> 「She could fully see how abnormally he was acting. Flushed and somewhat slouching, not paying any attention, except to... her...」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, with yet again another draft long left to dust, as I struggle to act more like a functioning adult. In this oneshot you get a rare sub Kirigiri from me as she deals with an uncontrollable, monstrous horny menace-  
> who are we kidding, this is the equivalent to just willingly going along with your fluffy toy poodle who won't stop humping your leg.
> 
> I tried to resist adding pee, but then got reminded that I don't owe anyone particular forms of free content, and life is too senseless to avoid doing some things out of arbitrary self-imposed shame shackles. You can't like... add all the stuff that coincides here (esp. near-forced multiple male orgasms) and expect me not to. (watch me wallow in shame of it after posting anyway)

⎾ There's no way he took this one by accident, right? The leaves look kind of similar ground up like that... Well, I guess I will write him a note just in case. ⏌ 

Very few substances counted as illegal in Hope's Peak. After all, new ones were continuously being found right here by the talented teams. New properties of old substances were also being discovered. Authorities found little issue in turning a blind eye to... a lot of what Hope's Peak did, really. Where there's money and scapegoats, this can be a given.

Teruteru quite enjoyed this freedom, and also the very well paid test subjects. A few ten thousand yen, and you can get quite the party of folk willing to stick all kinds of chemicals in their bodies. This included flavor enhancers, conservatives, food coloring, rare oils, stabilizers, and all kinds of leaves and fungi.

They could be smoked, put in tea, mixed in salad, concentrated- all effects should be tested. The less complications and undesirable side effects, the better. Teru was happy about being able to keep the aphrodisiacs, and some of these needed more tests as well after the initial "they're safe for use" stage. But alas, they had yet to do a search for people who were both prettier and who would ask for less money (or none, preferably). If you're gonna be hot and bothered for science, you might as well be hot.

He had prepared a good batch of dried material and separated them. As such, they were all unlabeled. Some were placed in tea packets, some in a shaker, and more on jars. And he was about to rearrange the tea boxes. It was only now that he realized that it was way too likely that the unfortunate soul this time - Makoto Naegi - had picked one of the bags he had out instead of picking the tame chamomile and green tea ones inside the opened, labeled boxes. 

Busy with cooking, Teru had assumed anyone with a working pair of eyes would have picked a cozy from the nice labeled boxes instead of one of the ones just laying on the back edge of the counter, but that was, in retrospect, a thoughtless assumption. Especially for this guy. When he said "they're over there", he should have added, "just take them from the box".

As long as someone shows up soon to take his note to Naegi so he can rid himself of responsib- I mean, make sure the dude stays safe, it should be fine. The aphrodisiac hadn't even been tested in tea form, so it's possible it won't even have any effect whatsoever.

Yes, that sounds reasonable. What was the general potency of this one again?

...Oh.

_ Anyways _ , it should be fine.

  
  
  
  


。。。

  
  
  
  


Makoto was starting to feel... lightheaded.

At first it went right over his head, then he thought back to the tea he'd made himself earlier. The calming effects were stronger than he'd remembered, huh.

The once-a-week Economics class was going on as usual, sheets and maps scrolling on screens through the computer lab as the teacher reiterated the importance of students of their caliber being aware of housing bubbles, exchange rates, investment pools and so on - at the very least on a surface level. They had to be differentiated, or this school wouldn't hold up to its prestige, after all.

Although having some warm tea usually helped the luckster feel more focused during this confusing class, he was realizing that something was off today. His attention span was beginning to scatter, his body felt warmer, and his focus was drawn to students around the room rather than the droning teacher or his screen.

Perhaps he was just straight up getting sleepy? Did he drink too much? It wasn't much more than usual, maybe an extra half cup because of how sweet it tasted. Did Teru crush those leaves himself and somehow add a flair to it? He never recalled making tea that tasted  _ that _ good.

His eyes lingered on minor, throwaway details like Leon's leg impatiently bouncing over his knee, the band caught in Sayaka's lips as she pulled back the cascade of her hair, the patch of tough skin as Mondo's shirt rode up from his stretching. Repetitive movements drew his attention the most - in fact, he was squeezing his curled fist continuously without even noticing.

Even when Makoto managed to bring himself back and follow the subject and instructions for a little bit, it was short-lived before he fell back to the "drowsy" state. His brain just wasn't having it.

When Celestia, who was one of the students next to him, got up for one of her low-volume conversations with the teacher (as a gambler is ont to do, when it comes to money talk), the view was cleared for Kyōko, who was the other next to her seat.

It was still astounding to Makoto that he was officially dating the lavender-haired girl. Sometimes he forgot, and would be surprised all over again about her showing him affection. Given this context, it was obvious that he got immediately distracted by her.

The warmth spread through him as if her visage were that of a heating lamp, and yet his limbs felt a craving, as though yearning for a blanket or a tight hug. He wanted contact. Touch.

His mind easily drifted, as though led by a line; recalling her kisses, strokes, embraces, the rubbing and... more...

And she was so close now, those same hands that brought him to his knees many times barely an arm's length away. He was only vaguely aware of the heat gathering in his loins, how his blood flow had actually gradually started to divert there minutes ago. But that was normal, wasn't it? He was still a teenager, he was in love, he couldn't be a model student for every single class. Maybe the calming tea was just making him more prone to this.

But even as these faint justifications rolled in his head, in a way, he couldn't bring himself to care. It was as though his energy had petered out. He could just sit and fantasize, mind increasingly funneling into a single track, losing logical sense and overall awareness as his cock slowly filled and offered resistance against his breeches.

Any other day, Makoto would have snapped himself back to reality and been properly embarrassed about fantasizing like that during class, trying to will his arousal away. But as it so happened, he had mistakenly sabotaged himself with a substance powerful enough to divert all conscious, intelligent thought into a growing, mindless lust.

Kyōko wasn't entirely oblivious to what was happening. Knowing who she was dating, she'd occasionally glance over to see if he seemed lost or struggling with the subjects, but even under that, her sense of perception wasn't one to let things slide. Especially now without Celestia between them, she could fully see how abnormally he was acting. Flushed and somewhat slouching, not paying any attention, except to... her...

Her finger stopped on the scroll wheel, warmth diffusing down her neck. He looked ravenous. Just, straight up, that was a horny look.   
  
She tried to roll back the tape, fighting the  _ I definitely like that _ reaction that the visage granted her. They were still in class, there was a time and place for flirting of this caliber, and this studious setup was not it. She welcomed boldness from him, but this was certainly unexpected.

⎾ Naegi. Pay attention. ⏌ Was her chastising; she wasn't at the point of being fully at ease using his first name in public.

And she returned to the task, but not without being aware he wasn't doing the same.

Something was up.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the class ended, teacher calling for the usual split: half the students are free to go, and the other half stay back to tidy up the room and put all computers into sleep mode. Kiyotaka, Sakura and Mukuro always willingly stayed back, with the five others kind of changing each time. Whether they all stayed until the job was finished or slacked out earlier highly varied.

Kyōko made the decision to stay, seeing that Makoto didn't seem too responsive to his environment. So as Chihiro lightning-quick shut off browsers, cleared caches and sent the machines napping; as Sakura settled the chairs neatly back into place, and others swept and cleaned tops and boards; the detective rose to check on her boyfriend. 

⎾ Naegi... ⏌

Her hand reached out to him, and Makoto leaned up into it like a needy cat.

⎾ Kyōko ♡ ⏌ He crooned, voice a slow, dripping nectar.

Although a... heartwarming gesture, it was a troubling development in this troubling situation. It wasn't like him to be overtly affective so openly.

The sweetness weighted denser, becoming something else as he nuzzled into her glove with a grip on her wrist and parted his legs widely. That made it easy to note, with her eyes that were so used to all the lines of his body, that he had a hard-on (and probably had for a while).

As the wheels in her brain turned rapidly - marks of his behavior, certainly,  _ surely _ drugged by something, disinhibiting, yearning - the boy stood and smashed their lips in a hungry kiss, making her eyes pop in surprise.

It's not that he wouldn't at times give her a little peck out in the open, but this,  _ this _ ... She was nearly swept off her feet. His tongue was readily brushing into her mouth, arms clutching her possessively. It was certain that at least Chihiro had paused his computer chain and was awkwardly looking on at the scene.

Kyōko flushed deeply, letting out an incredulous muffled sound. It wasn't easy to adapt quickly to the situation, to accept that Makoto was not in true control of his own actions.

Before she could pry him off, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the boy straddled her leg and started humping it enthusiastically. Her embarrassment doubled, on both their behalves - she was going to have to track down whoever spiked his stuff with something so strong it could make bashful, proper Makoto into a ball of lust shameless enough to hump his girlfriend in  _ full view of other students. _

⎾ Makoto- ⏌ Slipped out in a frustrated gasp, and she managed to shuffle his glistening lips away from her, but not yet the bulge that tried rubbing against any part of her it could reach.

⎾ Y... es~? ⏌ He lilted, as if everything was perfectly at balance in the world. Sure, she would have loved this kind of approach from him-  _ if they were alone. _

⎾ Kirigiri-san? ⏌ Sakura questioned, coming to their row of devices. She was no doubt seeing the scene play out, especially with her height that allowed easy view over the rows of monitors. Always a daunting, fierce protector; Kyōko was wary that she might shove Makoto away even without her call on it.

⎾ Hey, Naegi-kun! What are you doing? ⏌ Aoi added, clearly upset.

The boy in question made a distracted noise, looking almost emptily towards the girls at the tables' turn. As if they were, at most, characters in a TV screen.

⎾ That's not him. I think he got drugged. ⏌ Kyōko quickly explained.

That seemed to alarm them more, and a tense moment of scurrying happened before the violette immediately raised her voice.

⎾ No! Wait. Stay back. He's not violent, he's just... horny. ⏌

Sakura gave her a quizzical look.

⎾ It was most likely a potent aphrodisiac. ⏌ Kyōko managed to get him in a hold to still his movements as much as possible. ⎾ He's just got extremely heightened sexual appetite right now. ⏌

⎾ Uuuhh... but still, shouldn't we... take him to the infirmary or something? ⏌

⎾ I see the deal. But ya really wanna put him near that busty upperclass nurse like that? Bad move. ⏌ Mondo tutted in from the other side of the tables.

⎾ That will not be necessary! We must instruct him to a cold shower, so that he can then be present for the next class! ⏌ Kiyotaka walked briskly up to the couple. ⎾ In fact, we should contact other classes in case any other students were poisoned as well! ⏌

⎾ It's not "poisoned"... ⏌

⎾ Ishimaru-kun, this is not as simple an issue. Actually, he might be so far gone you won't be able to just command him to do things. ⏌ 

⎾ Nonsense. Naegi-kun! Please pay attention! You are to confine yourself to your room and partake in a cool shower pronto! ⏌

Makoto only gave him the faintest of acknowledgements in a lopsided look, cheek cradling itself against Kyōko's stomach. He gave a puzzled murr, but no other vocalizations.

⎾ I'm telling you, even if I strap him under running water, it won't be a solution. He's never been anything like this. ⏌

Kiyotaka looked on at them with mind-cogs-whirring silence. Obviously, he must not be aware of any kind of horniness that can't be dispelled with sheer discipline.

⎾ . . . ⏌Mukuro opted to not participate directly, both stumped and embarrassed by what she could hear. She could do like the others and circle the tables to watch, but felt it wasn't going to be a good idea.

⎾ Look, I'm going to take care of this. It's not safe to leave him out and about with everyone else while he's like this. You're going to have to explain to the teacher that he's sick and can't effectively participate in class. ⏌Kyōko flinched as her boyfriend was able to slither enough out of her relaxed hold to slot himself to her side, slowly humping her hip with bated breaths. She put a halting hand up when Sakura leaned forward. ""It's okay. He might be pushy right now, but he doesn't know how to be a threat. I'll be fine. ⏌

⎾ I mean... you do are his girlfriend, right? So I guess you're right, if all he needs is... you know... ⏌Aoi awkwardly scratched at her collar, but her eyes still expressed concern.

⎾ I have to admit I am not completely at ease, but I trust your resourcefulness. ⏌Sakura stated, stepping back to free the aisle for the detective.

⎾ Thank you. Please continue with the cleaning up here. If you could keep from giving anyone else the details - even to Naegi himself when he's sobered up - I would appreciate it. ⏌She tried to appear as diligent as possible as she started walking, tugging at Makoto's sleeve, but it was very difficult to keep her finesse while aware of the hot mess of her boyfriend clinging to her.

_ Especially _ with her desire to give back, to squeeze the insistent dick seeking basic friction against her-

⎾ Be careful, Kirigiri-san! ⏌Aoi baded as they left.

The constant, rapid-paced movement forced Makoto to have to focus to keep up, a few vocalizations that sounded like whines and "please"s coming from him as she hurried them both along to her room. All scattered students as well as their potential curious gazes on the way were fully ignored. They were, at present, just obstacles.

There were enough solutions for this that didn't involve any participation. But the truth is... she was worried. Actually, if she were sincere with herself, that was a small part of it - she felt heart-pounding anticipation at the thought of her boyfriend having no sexual control around her for a little while.

Makoto was just too gentle, too kind, too submissive; and she dearly loved all of that about him. But there were moments she wished he would be rough with her. Moments where she wanted him to skip the concerns and ravage her, lose himself entirely to his lust for her. She wanted to feel completely surprised, unable to read what he would do next.

She unzipped her blouse down to her collar and undid the buttons on her jacket; it was getting a little hot.

When they arrived at her dorm, Makoto was free to nuzzle and sniff her hair in the time it took for her to unlock the door. Kyōko had to wonder if his senses had become sensitive enough in this state to pick up the subtle, near-odorless shampoo from her early morning shower, many hours ago. That would be impressive.

Though all paths of prediction led to her surely needing another shower after this.

Once the door was open, she didn't have to drag her boyfriend along; he followed her naturally. A typical Makoto would have been asking questions, treading for what she planned and wanted, but likely-drugged Makoto was pretty silent. Body language could do the talking. And surely enough, just a few moments passed between her closing, locking and turning her back to the door, catching the intent in his gaze, and choosing not to react before he crossed her personal space and pressed her against perfectly polished wood.

He went for broke, mouth claiming her neck enthusiastically and body pressing fully onto hers. His very stiff bulge prodded her thigh, and he stimulated himself by rubbing onto it as his tongue swept warming skin.

Kyōko felt a spark of arousal jolt straight into her loins at how desperate he was. She considered starting to take her clothes off to help them both, but she wanted to see how - or even if - he would do it instead.

There was a time when he didn't bother, when she teased him too much during pair up work in class and he had to keep his bag over his lap. Once behind closed doors, she escalated things early and he humped her until he came, not a single thought spared for flooding his pants with cum. Naturally, she had believed that would be disappointing, but it just made her stupidly horny instead - that she could make him act like  _ that _ .

Maybe this time would be similar, but she had a feeling one orgasm wouldn't stop him in this unnatural state, and boy was she looking forward to how much he'd do.

Makoto's licking was rapidly evolving into bites and sucks, and she moaned with the assault. Her blouse was high-neck, so she could easily use it to hide the litter of hickeys he was bound to mark her with. His onslaught was impatient and intense, bruising to the point of pain, but that certainly didn't stop the throbs it sent to her crotch. She chanted his name encouragingly, neck growing tender with the suction, the grazing of teeth, the push of tongue.

When he dipped lower, he grumbled at the resistance of clothing and stood focusedly as slow motions unzipped the blouse all the way down. Kyōko shuffled her shoulders to let the layers gradually slide off them, not wanting to be overt as she was more curious about how he would do this.

There was no zipper unlatch, job left unfinished as he simply roamed hands around her bare abdomen instead. His touch had no coordination, leaving blazing trails over her back, sides, over the straps of her bra, the hem of her skirt. She bit her lip as he pushed her breasts suddenly, making a crooning sound over her collar and thrusting into her thigh sharply a couple times. The detective was thankful for the comfort of the soft bra as, although he wasn't being savage, this was the roughest he'd ever been with touch.

And it was  _ nice _ .

The firmness to her skin made Makoto treat her modest bounties as though they weren't covered, grinding his palms over them and making her moan at the friction of fabric against her nipples. The sound of her voice seemed to kick excitement into him, fingers digging into her pillows like a stress ball and mouth hungrily catching her own..

She started feeling dizzy with her partner claiming her at all heights of her body, arousal slicking up her core further and further. Her lips engaged his enthusiasm until he faltered from lack of breath, giving a wobbly step backwards.

Makoto's eyes were glazed over, completely entranced on hers. It gave her a faint throb, recognizing the far-off look he had a few times over when she was crouched between his legs and would glance up to see how he was holding out.

⎾ So... pretty... ⏌ 

Kyōko noticed he was  _ distracted _ , ogling her form while rapidly rubbing his bulge with the heel of his palm. Even though he could  _ do _ anything, his brain must be too overtaken to plan a few minutes ahead, and stimulating himself like this was more immediate than undoing his trousers or, heavens forbid, putting together a sentence to ask her to do something for - or  _ to _ \- him.

That gave her a little burst of impatience; her hand reached forward to grab at his crotch from a low angle to not bump with his own,  _ finally _ touching that little stiff nuisance that was intermittently rubbing up on her for the past however many minutes. It was pretty satisfying - especially as it was punctuated with a high-pitched moan from him.

But she didn't delay for long, undoing his pants and pulling them down along with the fitting boxers underneath. His cock sprung eagerly, heat evident as she gave it a couple nudges with her gloved knuckles. It reacted in the open air, glistening precum sliding down the length that was already far from dry to begin with.

⎾ Much better now, hm? ⏌ The girl asked conversationally, withdrawing entirely other than a beckoning, petting hand on his forearm. She knew what she was doing.

Makoto drawled out a noise that could be of agreement, or frustration, or anything between those, and a mere fleeting second passed before he was pressing her back to the door again, hands scrambling to get a proper supporting grip on her body as he panted on her face. This set of gestures could have appeared daunting if she didn't know him as well as she did.

Kyōko jumped just a little when his bare erection bumped her leg as it sought positioning- shuddering when his cock slipped snugly between her thighs with the aid of drooling precum. She clamped them on him as he slipped up and rubbed onto her panties with each thrust, trying to enhance the feeling for them both and achieve a little coordination.

⎾ Nnn~ Kyōko ♡ ⏌ He groaned appreciatively, resting his head on her shoulder as he sped up and his pants gradually dropped further and further down, until they pooled around his feet..

Her teeth dug in her lip, feeling loving flutters from the way he addressed her, and thrusting forward to meet his movements as best as she could. The way the fabric between them rasped at her clit gave her goosebumps each time his base pressed there.

Though it wasn't too long until recognizing the telltale throbs from his dick and feeling a spike of expectant thrill before heated spurts nestled inbetween her thighs, his piece dragging the mess of plentiful fluid around as he freely grunted and squeaked out his orgasm.

She wanted to be naked so  _ badly _ , but she also didn't want to block anything he was doing right now just to drag her panties down. If in reach of tools, she might have lost enough of her mind to arousal to have simply cut them off her hips.

In fact, it was incredible that her boyfriend hadn't incurred any clothing damage yet.

To her growing excitement, she could feel that the cock smearing cum around the trap of her thighs didn't seem to be truly softening. Usually, even if she overstimulated him just after he'd come, he would still be soft for a little while, whining in sheer sensitivity until it eventually stirred into stiffness again. Not that he wasn't liberally moaning now, interspersed with heavy pants.

Whatever drug this was, it would have been catastrophic to leave Makoto outside with the extent of the effects it was having. Luckily, their closeness meant she was able to see something was wrong and stayed with him. It's not that she would have felt betrayed if he tried to pounce someone else, but it'd have been very unsafe for obvious reasons.

Needing space to deal with their clothes, which could do with a little saving, Kyōko gave her partner a little push. Given his cloud of arousal and pants tangled around his ankles, he ended up stumbling and falling backwards, but she was able to break his fall by catching his arm.

⎾ Sorry. I just need a moment. ⏌ She was quick to discard her boots and tug down both skirt and clammy underwear in a fell swoop, kneeling down to do the same to his bottoms before he could have another fall if he tried to get up or something.

⎾ Good... move... ⏌ He uttered, still in efforts to catch his breath.

She quickly kissed the top of his head in response, shuffling off his open upper clothing to get him completely naked. Seeing him sweaty, nude and sprawled on the floor very much made her want to climb on him for a rough ride, but she resisted to let him rest a little bit.

Surprisingly, though, or maybe not that much, he sat up and reached for her while she was casting off her own top layers. A gasp slipped out as he groped her folds without any careful approach, stopping her mid-way in her bra removal; a strap just ended up loosely sliding off her shoulder.

⎾ M- Makoto... ⏌

Kyōko was very quickly realizing that lust-overdosed Makoto was  _ not _ good at this, his usually dexterous hands that had her melting over his fingers completely impaired by the drugged fog in his brain. She appreciated his desire to tend to her, but her arousal couldn't quite put up with the sloppy and aimless work he was doing at the moment.

On the other hand, he needed very little brain power to just shake his hips, so that would be fine.

The violette grabbed his wrist and led it away, leaning in to kiss him as a further distraction. He didn't protest, mouth responsive and loving.

But when she brought her hips closer, touching their heats together in a few rubs, it was like she'd shaken a magic wand.

His lips parted unconsciously, keeping an open shape, and Kyōko was confused for a moment before she found herself toppled backwards, hands grabbing her waist and his body chasing hers and pressing her down on the floor.

⎾ Oh... ⏌Her eyes fluttered when he experimentally slipped against her wet mound, sac and erection smoothly rubbing in a wide arc of the whole area as if searching. After a bit of this, his hips started pushing back and forth.

He humped repeatedly, trying with absolutely no focus to get inside her, making her shudder (and at the same time amusing her) at the way he'd just slam onto her folds or the junction of her thighs, not once getting it quite right. She had to wriggle and lock his hips with her legs to position them properly and moaned when he pushed in fully, a stuttering gasp coming from him.

Kyōko was aroused enough at that point that the boy was able to dive to the hilt without any resistance. Her walls welcomed his familiar shape.

Her eyes struggled back to focus, delighted to see his pleasure-stricken face above her. They were both very flushed, hot, and now, jumping again into activity- Makoto began rutting earnestly, grinding up into her as he held her hips firmly.

Limbs quivering, the detective felt a small orgasm sneak up on her suddenly, crying out as she tightened down on her partner. It was dazing, forcing her to take gulps of breath to keep up as pleasure flared through all her nerves.

Being roughed by her boyfriend was... wow... just...

He didn't let up, and as she started finding the floor a little too uncomfortable, with their movements trapping and tugging her hair sometimes, she panted out a ⎾ Wait. ⏌ while pushing back on him.

The command, along with her pushing - she was bigger than him, after all - got him to pause for a moment, clearly puzzled.

⎾ Bed... ⏌She tried to explain, sitting up weakly and grabbing the covers that were just within reach.

But she would be taken back by sheer surprise- as soon as she turned around on her knees, ready to get up and lead him onto the mattress, his hand rested on her hip again. Not a moment after, Kyōko squealed in shock when he buried inside her from behind, taking the position that every other animal had a preference for as he embraced her middle and started thrusting away, forcing her to grip the side of the bed for support.

The change in position made her  _ weak _ , causing him to grind much more effectively on her favorite spot. The drug made him so overwhelmingly needy that he immediately mounted her as soon as she had her ass back to him, and that realization had her dripping more with stark arousal

⎾ Ah... ♡ ah... ah... ⏌ He panted over her arm, tongue lolling out in effort. Kyōko chose to just  _ feel _ , bracing herself against the edge of the bed and taking deep breaths as she relaxed her senses and let her boyfriend just take her body as his own.

His pounding didn't take too long from then to reach a fever pitch, cries spilling loudly from his lips as he built himself to climax. The violette let out long sighs of delight when she felt him spurt thickly deep inside, coating her walls with naughty affection.

⎾ Kiri... Kiri... ⏌ He chanted tiredly, slowing to a very gradual stop.

She had  _ never _ experienced Makoto take control like this, dominating her so thoroughly that she could almost go into a meditative state and let him do all of the work and more.

And although she actually felt him soften, which was finally normal, that didn't entirely last. The luckster was definitely tired, but she noticed after a couple minutes that his cock was stiffening inside her again. He also started a painstakingly slow rut, as if he couldn't keep his hips  _ completely  _ still for too long.

That drug was pretty powerful, huh.

With deliberate, careful movements, she pushed back on him until he was laid with his back to the floor. Kyōko bit her lip at the sensation of cum oozing out of her, joining the mess on her thighs. Her boyfriend needed some rest, even if the lust coursing through him didn't let him, so she was going to make him stay still this time - she'd been close to a good orgasm and she wanted to chase it, so the unabated dick would be going for one more.

The girl straddled his hips and sunk back on him easily, sloppily aided by the wealth of fluids. Watching his strikingly lewd face - drooling, ahoge twitching - she started a gradual rise and fall, hand snaking down to play with herself.

His moans and soft whines were being constantly cut off with his breathing. Despite being floorbound, with her weight keeping him there, he was still trying to shake his hips to meet her movements.

⎾ You're  _ such _ a hungry boy... ⏌ She mindlessly spoke.

⎾ Hungry... ⏌ He echoed.

⎾ Do you wanna cum? ⏌

⎾ Y-yeah...! Wanna cum... bad... ⏌

Hearing him say that with such an expression kicked off her pleasure like a roundhouse, and she sped up with a deep purr. Those rapid slick, slapping noises filled the air again, though not quite with the earlier mating intensity, worked up groans and gasps accompanying each drop of Kyōko's hips.

She slowed down considerably when the telltale promise of climax crept up on her, instead focusing on flicking and squeezing her clit feverishly. Her eyes squeezed shut with the crashing waves of orgasmic bliss, squirting a heap of cowper's fluid over her partner's crotch.

The contractions of her walls squeezed Makoto's cock tightly, and he nearly sobbed as her lengthy climax milked his own out of him, weaker spurts leaping into the stifling heat and eyes tiredly rolling back.

With her eyes still closed, the violette focused fully on the joint warmth of their sexes, on how they felt like a single entity. She wished to cherish this as long as possible, but whilst she just barely noted him softening within her, she faintly felt an odd kind of spreading heat.

Worry tugged her into climbing off him, and her eyes blinked several times in incredulity before fully absorbing what was going on.

His softening piece was pushing out a small stream of a somewhat clear liquid onto his stomach. He was pissing himself?

Although concerns about the whole situation, of course, always simmered in the back of her mind, that sight hit her harder- a reminder that the drug was pushing him beyond his normal realm of ability and endurance and the sheer lust was driving him into his limits.

Kyōko pushed back his clinging bangs, watching his completely clouded expression. He was definitely hot, but not burning, and his gulping breaths weren't hyperventilating, so she let out a relieved sigh. Seems he wasn't bodily breaking apart yet.

She grabbed a towel from the bathroom to clean him up as his pee trickle came to a stop; whether that meant he was actually done or it had just been a long, faulty leak was up for guesses.

⎾ Ghnn... sorry. ⏌ He apologized distractedly, as if only just realizing what had actually transpired.

⎾ No,  _ I'm _ sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. I was just letting you have your way and indulging you even though you've never pushed your body... like that. ⏌ She admitted, ashamed of her recklessness when she'd become pleasure-hungry herself. She was supposed to be responsibly sober and let him have a real break, since he wouldn't be able to overpower his body enough to decide that.. ⎾ Your dick is not a toy. ⏌

Even as she dragged the towel softly over his abused cock, it still seemed to be set into re-engorging, not content with three orgasms in short notice. Did he even still have semen to give or did he dry out? Who knows..

Makoto didn't really look like he had understood everything she said. He was also a little too tired to go back to having sex, presumably.  _ Hopefully _ .

As careful as possible, the girl hoisted him up onto the bed, his essence and more dripping thickly from her slit in the effort. Her body did sort of crave climbing on him again, but the recklessness would be too much at this point (not to mention the possibility of finding out that his bladder wasn't empty after all; those scant few seconds of him peeing inside her were more than enough already). Picking up a couple of tissues to clean herself up, she laid by the boy, petting his hair.

⎾ Why am I still...? ⏌ He grumbled tiredly, gazing at his ridiculously reddened, likely sore piece standing at (admittedly much weaker than before) attention..

⎾ It's not you. ⏌ Kyōko started using the papers to gather the overt mess of fluids between her legs with a soft grunt, then reached over to gently stroke her partner's swollen cock. Makoto whined lowly, but didn't protest, instead letting his hands drift to absentmindedly pull and poke at his nipples.

After this, he would  _ have _ to rest; that is, if he didn't just pass out first, which a normal Makoto would have already done by now.

Once satisfied enough with the cleaning (the rest would require a shower), the detective dragged herself closer to him and snuck her free hand down to his balls, vigorously rubbing and pressing on them as though wanting to coax the next shots out of him. He squirmed exhaustedly.

When his next orgasm came, after a while of stimulating his parts, he didn't even utter a sound besides the heavy breathing, and the cum simply oozed out weakly. It was a piddly amount that just trailed down his length, milked out by her squeezes.

Makoto's eyes were already drooping nearly shut as his body transitioned into sleep. His hands slacked on his chest. Kyōko used her bunched tissue to wipe off the pale stickiness, letting the flaccid dick flop down onto his overworked sac.

She stared at him as he dozed off, deciding to rest for a little bit as well.

As she pulled the covers over his nude form, she thought of rummaging through his clothes for his room key. He'd need some fresh ones, at least underwear, to change into when he showered - which he definitely should do before heading out to dinner in a few hours, if he woke up by then. Depending on how things went, she would have to keep him in her room overnight for safety.

After a few minutes of rest, Kyōko arranged their strewn clothes, fished out his key and set it on the desk, put her gloves in the sink and stepped into the shower.

She already had a few hunches on who to track down about whatever drug got administered to her boyfriend.

  
  
  


。。。

  
  
  


That was going to mess up their schedules, but it was nothing that a little diligence couldn't fix.

By dinner time, Makoto woke up, and was more sober this time. Enough to speak and hold a deep sense of shame at least. To dissuade that almost immediately, the detective mentioned the deep satisfaction still in her bones and shot a question about what he'd had of different.

⎾ I mean... I thought it might be green tea, but the flavor was totally different, I don't know, I prepared it the same way as other times... ⏌

She tucked away mental notes as he spoke. There were boxes and vials and packets, he took a packet from the counter. Clearly, there must have been some sort of exchange he was unaware of. Tea cozies themselves tended to all look the same.

After she mentioned the current time, the new set of underwear she swiped from his room, and how he should shower, Kyōko noticed fidgeting- he timidly asked if he could just have the old pair to get out of bed at least.

There was no need to dwell on that for even a second. ⎾ You're hard again, right? ⏌

He shrunk away from the question. He didn't want to put more on her than he already had.

Given that she'd showered, straight up sex wasn't a good choice, mostly because she still had to go out and be seen by others. ⎾ Open your legs, I'm going to give your prostate a little love. ⏌

Makoto obeyed when she pulled off the covers and fetched a lube vial. She took off her gloves before settling down between his legs - though the drug was still affecting him, his energy was too drained at this point for him to be very active, so her following suggestion was very non-comitant.

⎾ Can you touch yourself while I do this? Only if you're up to it. I can work you better without splitting my attention between two actions. ⏌

⎾ Yeah. ⏌ The boy bit his lip as her slick fingers started massaging into him, and he borrowed a tiny squeeze of lubricant to stroke his stiff piece.

Kyōko was swift in finding his prostate, and motioned around it very gently to get him used to the sensation first, making him shudder. Then she began pressing it like the pleasure button it was.

Truthfully, she enjoyed fingering him like he did her, making him melt on her digits like she melted on his so many times. It was very nice that biology let males have other sources of pleasure (and that she could take advantage of them).

It didn't take too long (maybe?) of consistent stimulation front and back before he spilled over himself, holding back his noise as his cock twitched into weak spurts. In his tired aftershocks, the girl leaned down to give a tender peck to his tip while she withdrew her fingers.

After sitting back, she asked, expression soft,⎾ Makoto, are you listening? ⏌ 

⎾ Yes... what's up? ⏌ He tilted his head in a daze - though his eyes were different from before, not absorbed in sheer, helpless lust. He was capable of proper awareness.

⎾ Remember to take a shower before leaving for dinner. If you take way too long, I'm going back to check on you. I'm heading to the cafeteria now, okay? ⏌

He nodded slowly.

As she washed her hands, got him some water and pulled her gloves back on, she already had in mind who she would be approaching first.

  
  
  
  


。。。

  
  
  
  


⎾ No, I am not going to be making crème brûlée today, please stop asking. ⏌ The short cook prefaced when he heard someone coming, not even looking away from his current labor.

Kyōko smirked.⎾ Don't worry, I'm more of a "desserts only on weekends" kind of person. ⏌

It took him a moment between picking out an unfamiliar voice, noticing the dismissive wording, and finally turning his head around to face her. ⎾ Oh, hey, uh... Kirigiri-san! I, uh... well... ⏌

The way he seemed so immediately on edge told her she made the right decision coming here first.

⎾ I mean, how's it going? With your detective... detection, stuff. ⏌

⎾ That depends on how well I can carry this out. I've come to ask a few questions. ⏌

Teruteru froze, eyes darting around quickly. ⎾ Wait, wait, did you perhaps... have some tea yesterday? ⏌

⎾ So you knew about the tea. ⏌

The cook appeared to be the image of panic, his accent starting to slip. ⎾ Oh! I promise that I did not trick Naegi, I'ad various new samples unlabel'd an' scattered- ⏌

⎾ Easy, slower. I didn't drink it. He did. I just happened to be witness to the effects. ⏌

⎾ Well, well. I, erm... I was busy, there were tea packets I left on the counter to label later, but the normal stuff was right there on the boxes, I didn't think  _ anyone _ would pick from anywhere but the box. I even wrote a note to him when I realized afterwards. So, y-you see... well, the plant is considern'd safe, just assn't been really tested n' all- ⏌ 

⎾ He doesn't blame you. And yes, I'd say he is safe. ⏌

Teru let out a relieved sigh. ⎾ Aw damn, you had me sweating there. He's a good dude. I would never wanna lay a finger of danger on him, you know. ⏌

As it was presented, his testimony matched what Makoto had said.⎾ But now that that's bridged, I need to ask more about the substance itself. And perhaps, what it was doing here so easily accessible. ⏌

⎾ Hey hey, any of the stuff that can be food, it's up to me and the Ultimate Chemist and some other guys to purvey. And here in the kitchen is where the stuff to store's in. And the stickies to label. I just wasn't done labelin', they were going to special trial after. ⏌

The man babbled on and on to prove his innocence and the lax laws surrounding their campus' activities and new unstudied substances, and how their trials were volunteer-based, all while walking back and forth on his raised walkway to work on the parfaits over the counter. The odd scene prompted potential kitchen intruders to back off without a word.

Kyōko was a little interested on that last part. For all intents and purposes, Makoto had served as an unwilling volunteer..   
  


⎾ Say, Hanamura-kun... what would you consider the potency of a whole packet of that to be? ⏌ She cut in.

⎾ What? That species, especially dried, infused in water... we haven't tested it yet, I was prepping it to be, so we don't know how much's considered potent. We have to do blood tests and whatnot. Me, I think, infusion's not that effective at carrying over some properties... ⏌

⎾ Well, I can tell you that it is a little  _ too _ effective. ⏌

The cook's face lit up in sparkles. ⎾ Hm,  _ now _ we're t- ⏌

⎾ We don't owe any of the details to you. ⏌

He pouted.

⎾ However... if there's more of that substance available, we might be willing to cooperate in the future. ⏌

  
Perhaps they could do a little more...  _ research _ .   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important announcement to make: I'm _finally_ able to take commissions, which may change my levels of activity in the future. As per the archive's "no commerce" rule, I will be offering no further info on this here, but [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/profile) has a link.
> 
> Also, my use of ⎾ ⏌ for dialogue messes up word counts in text editors due to the spaces, so I will try not to do mismatching counts in the future anymore by letting AO3 uploads crunch the numbers for me first.


	3. Peek-a-bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.072 words |► trans!Kyōko, going commando, blowjob, anal
> 
> 「Interestingly, he said nothing. No whys or buts, no judgmental concerns, no complaints or doubts. He merely got closer, inquisitive eyes switching between her expression and her willing exhibit.
> 
> Kyōko didn't really need her deductive abilities to know what he wanted. It was, in this case, a necessary reflection of her own wants.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling sorta ??? still. But here's smut because that's what I do.
> 
> This oneshot I actually started writing super recently! Kiri is post HRT and pre/no op, so she just looks the same as in canon aside from having `cock and balls` instead. Also, she tops, but you already know to expect that from me. If you've seen other stuff of mine, that is.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this ♡

As with most aspects of her life, Kyōko put days of thinking over this.

But not that much time in each of those days - her relationship with Makoto gave her so much security that she didn't have to dwell on small details very often.

Her thinking was on how to maximize the effect of what she planned. Naturally, it would have to be a day where they both stayed at home; she wouldn't tell him about it, and would have to get it started early enough to get used to the feeling and thus appear entirely casual, thus not arising suspicion. She wanted to catch Makoto off guard, whereupon it would be very difficult for him to resist.

When morning rolled over on a sunday, she set her simple plan in motion just after a quick shower: a low-effort bra, dark blue sweater, the same skirt she tended to wear to class at Hope's Peak, and... nothing else.

It was admittedly a little off-putting at first, to be fully clothed other than any panties or bloomers. She had been tucking throughout all her teenage years, so it was a little brain-picking to not only not do that but also just let it all hang out with only the skirt as cover. It didn't actually get to the point of uncomfortable, though - she's been getting naked quite often since starting to date Makoto and the way he treasures her body has made her the most comfortable in it she's ever been.

Kyōko shook her head of thoughts of him; it wouldn't do if she spiked an erection and blew her cover (or lack thereof) this early.

  
  
  


。。。

  
  
  


Having no underwear didn't really hinder daily tasks. Granted, their apartment didn't need constant upkeep, and her work and studies mostly comprised of sitting and reading. 

Kyōko felt almost as if Makoto would just  _ know _ , as if he could read her mind specifically as she's doing this. But he looked none the wiser. Her skirt wasn't short, after all.

When her partner started preparing lunch, she sat on the couch to take in the free white noise of him cutting vegetables, switching to tasks she could do on her phone.

Her immersion was definitely working, as she was no longer really paying attention to the lack of fabric hugging her bottom. She had almost forgotten about it, successfully, until she felt Makoto's eyes.

Had he come around from the kitchen? Maybe he had asked something and she missed it.

The way she was sitting, her knees were up, giving an unabashed view of everything under her skirt. The boy's surprised gaze was trained exactly there, undoubtedly drawn to the curves of her balls and the resting penis nestled between her thighs.

Fighting a daring blush and looking straight at him, the detective opened her legs a little more, giving him an even more unobstructed view of her package. At this, Makoto almost spluttered, face heating to an obvious shade of red.

Interestingly, he said nothing. No whys or buts, no judgmental concerns, no complaints or doubts. He merely got closer, inquisitive eyes switching between her expression and her willing exhibit.

Kyōko didn't really need her deductive abilities to know what he wanted. It was, in this case, a necessary reflection of her own wants.

She simply parted her legs further when he crouched on the floor in front of her, making her invitation undeniable. Makoto soon disappeared under her skirt at the same time his breaths exhaled upon sensitive skin, a preliminary shudder already coursing through her body.

Her lips parted noiselessly at the first touch of Makoto's own against her tip. He was very gentle, kitten-licking the end of her foreskin and the small slit at the head, making her cock already softly twitch upon his tongue. The more he kissed, the more she stiffened, causing the skin to pull back and gradually reveal the cute pink button that was her cock head.

He hooked his thumb under her penis near the base, nestling it between the sac and shaft. It took her longer to achieve a full mast than it did him, which he'd long been assuaged about being due to her hormonal stuff rather than because she didn't enjoy the things he did. So Makoto was very patient with tilting her cock to lick within the foreskin, tongue drawing a wet circle around the crown and making Kyōko hiss and sigh. He covered his teeth and nibbled around the sensitive head, carefully pressing dry squeezes at her base.

⎾ Fff... hu... Makoto... ⏌ Her eyes fluttered, and she tucked the edge of her skirt under her shirt to be able to see everything he was doing. She was never not filled with awe with the way in which he adored her dick, feeling so incredibly lucky for having a boyfriend that loved every part of her body. It was this that made her so confident about this idea in the first place; that allowed her to feel like an irresistible and powerful woman.

The brunet could feel the blood pumping into her shaft and slowly swelling it, making his job easier by gradually angling the tip upwards into his mouth. His squeezes stirred into movement, stroking along base and middle, making Kyōko's breaths sound heavier by the minute.

As enjoyable as it tended to be to tell him what to do, there was a distinct thrill in simply letting him do as he pleased, never knowing what the next move would be. When his unendingly licking tongue drew back to encase the glans in his mouth and suck, her back arched against the support of the couch with a suppressed squeal from her lips.

Makoto hummed contently against her stiff skin while giving her a similarly pleased look, hand lowering to rest against her crotch, nearly circling the bases of her lovely bits with his thumb and forefinger. Just this simple pre-emptive motion had a curl of pleasure tighten in her belly - hardly a wrong deduction as her boyfriend began to sink down.

His eyes were now closed, though his expression was soft and not at all concentrated. Her cock was a very familiar presence inside him, and easily manageable, getting coated in generous wetness as he got more and more of her past his lips, until his nose was poking the finger by her base. The girl was at the point of starting to lose control of her voice, soft moans encouraging her loving partner - a treat from someone who wasn't so vocal about her pleasure.

After a teasing slide of her glans against the wall of his throat, he backed off a little, sucking to make a snug fit around her length. Kyōko shuddered with a groan, fingers digging fruitlessly along the couch seats, and as Makoto sucked down and rubbed into her sac with a thumb, her mind took off. It felt  _ so nice _ , she was carried in flashes to other moments, moments of thrusting into his mouth, of a frotting toy keeping their wet cocks in a cushiony grip, of fucking his very willing, very hungry bottom-

The energy of her body was being reshaped; where before she was more than happy to have his face between her legs (and she still was), she felt this  _ urge _ to pull his pants down and stick it in him. She had to stop herself from suddenly thrusting into his mouth, tensing up as she ran trembling fingers into his hair.

⎾ Makoto, wait... ⏌ She pushed gently at his head. He receded as she gulped in breaths, waiting for her to un-scramble her thoughts. ⎾ I... I want to get in you. ⏌ 

Licking his lips, the boy dropped his gaze with a hint of shyness. As much as she could easily manhandle him down onto the rug, she did have her pushy needs under control and allowed him the time to think.⎾ I'd love that, but... would it take too long? I've got carrot and leek simmering for the gyoza... ⏌

⎾ We can do it in the kitchen. ⏌ Kyōko replied without missing a beat. ⎾ Can't we? ⏌

Makoto blinked, surprised by the suggestion. And yet, he couldn't find any reason to turn her down; as long as they could turn the fire off at any time, it shouldn't be dangerous, just... messy. And he was used to cleaning messes in that part of their home.

⎾ Promise to be safe about it? ⏌ 

⎾ Mmhm... Wouldn't want you to have to wear gloves too. ⏌ 

  
  
  
  


。。。 

  
  
  
  


This felt sort of unreal. He watched the steam wafting from the pot, grated pieces of vegetables simmering in the water and shoyu as they softened and exchanged flavors - not exciting or weird by any means. But he'd never crossed cooking tasks with sexual ones, always dispersing lewd thoughts to be careful in the kitchen, and bending over the counter with his ass out while struggling to not let his cock touch the cabinets was mind-boggling.

Kyōko was similarly aware of this, feeling even more excited about having him like this in an environment where he tended to be in control. She was happy to let him cook for them, but another part of her was even happier about the prospect of imprinting sex on him, here. She would be the cook this time - stuffing her little chef full of specialty cream.

She lifted her skirt to poke at his crack, spreading him and starting to slowly fit her thoroughly slick piece into his hole. He instinctively tensed up before working to relax; her size made it fairly safe to penetrate without prep, as they'd tested before, so he knew not to worry.

⎾ Ahn- hmm-! ⏌ Kyōko coarsely moaned at the tight grip surrounding her cock, dribbling precum. Given how deep into arousal his blowjob had driven her, she had to stop herself from just pounding him before he was ready. Instead, she coated her gloved palm with a handily reachable pour of vegetable oil, reaching down to start stroking her partner as she drew their hips flush.

Makoto squeezed down on her when she gripped his cock, a surprised moan coming from him. The combo of slick oil with the texture of her glove worked him into full hardness almost immediately, which she enjoyed feeling. ⎾ F... fuck... not so quickly... ⏌

A kiss of apology was placed on his shoulder as she slowed her hand movement, giving him tighter, more languid strokes. He moaned long and drawn at that, cut off with an inhale.

⎾ I'm moving. ⏌ She warned, but didn't until he acknowledged it with a nod; she then started moving inside him without really pulling much out yet. Her hand dipped just a little further to cup his balls and absentmindedly squeeze them with each thrust. His inner thighs twitched a bit every time a squeeze was a little too rough.

His hole soon felt safely looser, so she drew her wider, plump hips back further before smacking into his narrow ones, and did so for each back-and-forth from then. Makoto found himself melting onto the counter as his girlfriend earnestly pounded his ass, the savoury scent of boiling veggies feeling distant as frictioning pleasure bloomed inside him.

Mouth parted wide with the need to breathe, the detective was notably noisier now, her moans nearly as frequent as her bent-over partner's. Her hips were slapping wantonly against his backside, and even though it was quite a sight, she forsook it to instead bend right over his body, breasts pressing down on his back. She enjoyed this closeness even more.

After noticing him tense and make a small noise of pain (along with a muted thump), Kyōko quickly whisked her hand back up to his cock, cupping the tip protectively so it wouldn't keep hitting the cabinets. That was probably one of the downsides of basically molding him to the counter. She pressed the length up and to the side against his crotch, keeping it in a safe hold as she rutted even more vigorously into him. He rasped out something or other in gratitude.

Given how charged she'd already been from his blowjob, Kyōko wasn't long off from losing herself completely to this. At such high points of their lovemaking, no matter who was doing the penetration, she'd find herself overflowing with love, tightly connected to Makoto in some strong nonphysical way - even if it did involve physicality too. She'd never taken herself for the type to be sappy or illogical in beliefs, but that was an  _ emotion _ , and she's learning to let herself have those.

Panting against his neck and momentarily having a flash of oversensation - picking up every fine visual, aural, tactile, olfactory detail of her surroundings for a fraction of a second - Kyōko dug her fingers tighter onto Makoto's hips and around his cock, biting down shouts as she pulsed slick ribbons of cum inside him.

The brunet began pulsing around her almost immediately, urging to feel as much of her load as possible. He purred her name wantonly and tried looking at her from where half his face was planted on the hard surface, but didn't have much success with that.

As her thrusts slowed, Kyōko rose off his back and grasped the edge of the counter for support, panting heavily as she looked down. At this moment she was disappointed that they weren't fully naked. A side glance at the cooking pot told her that the simmering contents were still fine, in no need of extra water or danger of burning. So she just could go straight to finishing this.

Still buried deep inside him, the girl leveraged one of her hands towards Makoto's crotch and was gifted a tiny outpour of precum for squeezing upwards on his shaft. The way he clamped down on her sensitive, spent dick sent butterflies low in her stomach.

⎾ Mmmnnh... ⏌ He slurred, and pushed his butt back so he could try to make more space in front of his waist. Kyōko conceded it with a minute step back, now with room to start actually jerking him off properly.

Handling his cock while she was still inside him was an absolute treat, as she could pick up on each muscle tensing and releasing in response to the pleasure. It also let her know she was doing well, though Makoto wasn't very picky.

She kept stroking him with clear intent, left hand already blanketing just in front of the tip to catch the inevitable mess and prevent it from landing onto the cabinets. Although the thought of reaching back to add a finger into his crowded backhole just to stim his P-button crossed her mind, he might be close enough that she didn't want to risk missing his first shot.

It didn't take too long of the quick stroking, as he was making no attempt to hold out, letting her lead him to a pretty comfy orgasm; rushes of sticky cum landed on her glove and safely gathered in her closed fist. She squeezed in a ring shape up his shaft until he began to notably soften, then carefully leaned out to run her messy hand under the faucet of the sink.

Makoto arched his back to prompt Kyōko into a kiss, which she happily indulged. He couldn't keep up much with the smooching because of his lack of air, but he still gladly nuzzled her cheek after parting. ⎾ If you want... you can stay inside. ⏌ 

Kyōko suppressed a sudden exhale - while she did enjoy the idea of getting cockwarmed as he cooked, it would make it inconvenient for him, with less freedom of movement. It was better to not show that she wanted it. ⎾ You're thoughtful, but it's not so comfortable to do that while standing up. ⏌ She kissed the bridge of his nose, stepping back to slip off his hole. The tiniest of gasps left him at the same time she did.

With barely a glance to the steaming pot, Makoto turned it off by stretching his arm, but otherwise still stayed in position. The girl fetched a paper towel to clean herself with, but let her eyes linger on him a moment, noting he seemed to be trying to keep her seed from leaking out by tensing up his butt.

⎾ Kyōko, can you please get me my underwear? ⏌ 

The underwear was hiked on the back of a chair before the kitchen entrance, not far at all, but she knew he'd put it on... And maybe she could have things another way.⎾ Hmmn... before that... I want to see you make the gyozas like this. Would that be too much? ⏌

  
  
  
  


。。。 

  
  
  
  


Makoto kept an unfading blush as his partner watched him- legs spread, bottom naked, cum slowly dripping down onto the kitchen floor. Though his upper half looked perfectly in place preparing the gyozas, his lower one offered an amusing contrast.

His dedication was really charming.

⎾ Can you start boiling them? ⏌ The boy asked, an usual request to get the cooking done quicker.

Kyōko kissed his temple. ⎾ Of course. ⏌ With newly washed hands, she got tongs to lower the savoury pastries into the boiling depths of a new pot while he stuffed and closed the rest. ⎾ I love helping you. And warm food. And, naturally... you. ⏌

Makoto paused in his careful folding. ⎾ You've been forward about saying stuff like that lately... n-not that I'm complaining! ⏌

⎾ That just means you're doing a good job, doesn't it? You're so open and honest and say things from the heart, so, it makes me feel like doing the same. That's why I told you first. ⏌

⎾ ... ⏌

⎾ Also, don't apologize on my behalf. It's fine. All of it was my choice. You changed my mind about not trusting anyone, and I made my decisions after that, and have yet to find regret. ⏌

⎾ No, you've said that before, I wasn't... it's just a little embarrassing to hear you being so sweet with me. ⏌

Kyōko decided to tease him- she was in a very good mood after the sex and with delicious food getting ready in front of them.⎾ Hm? More embarrassing than when you noticed I was wearing nothing under my skirt? ⏌

⎾ That was- that was just hot. ⏌ Makoto admitted bashfully.

With her free hand, the detective lifted the side of her skirt at her hip, showing the fully nude expanse of skin from thigh to the lower side of her torso - as a treat. ⎾ With your feedback, I think I'll call this a success. ⏌ 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really not long compared to the previous oneshots, huh. (to be fair, it didn't have any plot)  
> __________________________________________  
> ⎸ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/raptorous_) for creative updates and such. ⎸  
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔


	4. an outdoor picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.302 words |► semi-public, cunnilingus, dry humping, multiple orgasms
> 
> 「If it were enough of a concern, she had at least a dozen easy ways to stop him. But she was much more preoccupied with parting her thighs to let his hand rub her under her skirt, with tugging him down by his blazer to steal a kiss or two. Or a few. Or, enough to lose count as their heavy breaths clashed and she leaned her heat onto his fingers.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought of and finished this in a couple days, which is unheard of from me. I've been heavily stumped and doing plenty of physical work, kinda tying my brain into knots... maybe I just really needed to show Kiri some love? Though I'd say, this is a rare one for me... at any rate, please enjoy, it's kind of a short and whimsical one again!  
> (also don't mind the silly title,,)

Her back is laid on a soft bed of cool grass, her rising breaths belying her nervousness. There's nothing about being with Naegi that makes her nervous - instead, it's their current location making her jaw set in unease.

The Hope's Peak campus had a very large outdoor area, primed for all sorts of sport modalities, Olympic training, gardening and even vehicle repair. Although plant life was present throughout, there were areas lent exclusively for this living landscaping, with perfectly pruned and shaped international species interspersed with very old, towering trees that had been imported into the area. You could find striking types like the Traveller's Palm and Dragon Tree, endangered Australian orchids, Jade Vines of rainbow colors, and enough different species per yard as to make one dizzy.

It was not odd of Naegi to bring her here after the arguing she'd had to defend herself from in class. It was a tranquil spot that they enjoyed spending the break hours in. At any given month there would be a tree or another flowering above the polished wood benches, attracting various students who wanted their own peaceful nature time.

However, it was odd of him to bring her further into the garden, under more layers of canopy, off the stone-patched paths, and whisper gentle desires into her hair. He is amazingly readable, not an ounce of him hiding the fact he was chuffed about the words thrown at her in class and wished to get her in a better mood. He'd already said he should have tried to step in, but she shook her head; it would have likely only fed the fire.

Kirigiri was no stranger to his touches in private, but they felt novel in this different setting. It was true that they were well off-sight, hidden by foliage and branches and inconvenience, but it was not entirely implausible that someone might decide to wander  _ here _ , specifically.

If it were enough of a concern, she had at least a dozen easy ways to stop him. But she was much more preoccupied with parting her thighs to let his hand rub her under her skirt, with tugging him down by his blazer to steal a kiss or two. Or a few. Or, enough to lose count as their heavy breaths clashed and she leaned her heat onto his fingers.

Kirigiri would have counted herself sufficiently satisfied if this were all that they did, making out and getting a good rub job from him. But he's always very eager to please, and less in control of impending desires than she. Her form squirms as he gently drags her panties down so they rest around the edge of her boots, the faint breeze on her bloom feeling like a sharp gust for how it reminded her she was being exposed to the outdoors.

It surprised her in how it made her feel almost unbearabarably excited.

Naegi promptly unveils her with a lift of her dark skirt, priming the sensitive skin around her crotch with so many kisses. But he doesn't tease her for long (they don't have the time for it, anyway) - and soon his lips are directly on her, tongue flicking out to lap at the already wet skin.

His mouth on her is something she never tires of, whether he's trying his best, or just lazily teasing with slow swipes of tongue, even the first instances where he was shy and inexperienced and could hardly find his way around. Over time, she'd leapt from being timid to open her legs for him into enjoying opportunities to cast an invitation by doing so. Though she never actually  _ needed _ to; he was usually the one doing so out of his own will, so happy to eat her out that his own carefully baked desserts were left envious.

The detective at first slings an arm over her mouth to instill control of her breathing and noise. She doesn't want to risk it, where they are. His tongue explores her details like a well-walked map, pursing his lips to suck on pieces of skin and dragging a couple joyous whines from the back of her throat. What she doesn't like about this is that she can't see his face, though she does see the occasional glimpse of closed eyes among messy brown strands when he raises slightly to lavish attention on her clitoris. He is flushed, as is she, and it reminds her he enjoys doing this quite a bit, though not as much as  _ she _ enjoys it, naturally.

Kirigiri runs her hand through his hair encouragingly, hips lifting ever so slightly to push into his loving attention. She falls deeper into the clutches of arousal, all the surrounding details - the occasional chirp and rustling of branches high above in the canopies, the tickling from blades of grass, the distant sounds of human activity in the campus fields - becoming sharper yet further lost to her at the same time.

⎾ Makoto... ⏌ She whispers from smiling lips, ensnared in a web of rising pleasure.

He is very diligent, ahoge softly wagging at the encouraging caresses so close to it. His tongue sneaks right into her entrance, the thick sensation flashing her senses back to the handful of times his dick was the one fulfilling this role. He is never wary of licking as deep as possible, even if it makes it a struggle for him to breathe, and the pleasant pressure is almost like the times she has sat on his face with the full pull of gravity. It's  _ so _ nice.

Naegi hardly lingers too long on one spot, keeping her at the edge of her wits in anticipation for his next move. It keeps her build-up to climax a crescendo, picking up her breaths and jolts of her hips and soft muffled moans as it tredges along.

Although the Lucky Student has been using his hands for focus and support at the apex of her thighs, he now brings one to pull at the area above her clit, bringing its glistening, erect shape out completely. Her heart is doing flips as the faint wind keeps caressing it, as her partner seems to just stare at it ( _ please do something _ ), and yet she can hardly chastise him for it, as she'd so often done the same by tugging down his foreskin to peek at the entirety of his pink cockhead, only to let it cover him back up without granting such a sensitive part her attention. But Naegi is much more merciful, and ceases his standstill to place a perfect kiss around the nub, tongue tip gently flicking once before he sucks on it.

And she's soon done for, thighs repeatedly tensing and clutching onto his head, the unfurling flames of orgasm tinting most of her skin a fierce pink and spreading to vibrate onto her vocal chords, forcing her to bite down on her sleeve to muffle a long moan. Even as she's burning up with overarching pleasure, he doesn't stop, merely becoming kinder with her pulsing clit.

Yet after his gentle licks seem to have halted, and she is panting with unfocused eyes on the umbrella of leaves above them, he starts stroking around her heat with firm fingers. A preliminary shudder already courses through her, as she recognizes he's not done with gifting her pleasure. A squeal dryly dies in her throat as his lips once again kiss her down there.

If they were in the dorms, with all that nice soundproofing and locked doors, she'd be losing herself to it in body and soul, thrashing on the sheets and letting out her voice and humping his face with gusto. But she had to keep herself in check. That was the balance, opposite in the scales to the thrill that the public environment provided, the cautious line to be treaded to have her cake and eat it too - or, well, in this case, to have herself be eaten.

Naegi raises for a moment to have a breather, and it's always a joy to see his red face dripping with her fluids. He shifts about, getting a bit of a stretch in, and she catches a glance of the little bump in the crotch of his pants reflecting his lust. He cups and squeezes it, seemingly absentmindedly, as he moves to fit one of his legs between hers, her underwear ending up dragged to her ankles in the motion. She lifts her right leg obligingly as he manages to cross his ankles under her calf, snugly pressing his bulge down against her boot and keeping it tight against him. It was an interesting position, and one Kirigiri understood as soon as he curled down to reclaim her bloom with his lips again.

She felt the bubbliness of a giggle rise in her throat. He could very well masturbate with his hands, the silly boy, but he would probably not be able to coordinate himself that well... or did he not even want to try? Kirigiri certainly appreciated his hands working her alongside his tongue, instead.

She's happy that he's participating more, humping her leg as his fingers pry into her soaked, loose entrance, careful to not do more than graze her oversensitive clit with his lips. Like that he can reflexively rub his clothed penis along her boot, leaving the motions to pure instinct while the other parts of his brain can focus on the handiwork of pleasuring her.

Her own melting mind ponders, thoughts melding together, would he be able to finish before her second climax? Would she be allowed to withhold his orgasm and make him walk back to class with a painful hard-on? It thrilled her to think so, even if she would not be able to be mean enough for it (this time).

Kirigiri wants to cry out, to twist her legs over his neck and flip them over so she could ride his face, but there is also such a deep, rumbling satisfaction to just lay back on the grass and be taken care of. It was so dirty and wild, yet so serene and  _ right _ , a primal simplicity reflective of the animals they all were, even if paperwork and radio and theater and fizzing beakers might have them pretend otherwise.

When Kirigiri cums again she drenches Naegi's mouth in her ejaculatory fluid, her blossom winking as it drips onto the green below. The luckster laps up all of the mess like a parched stray offered a pupsicle on a summer day, and she almost sobs at how much she loves this attentive boy.

After she is licked "clean", he lays his head onto her hip in open-mouthed pants, humping her leg faster. Ridiculous as he may look, Kirigiri, in her dazed waves of post-orgasmic bliss, finds him to be a snack.

Although she could beckon him closer to properly touch him, her limbs and tongue feel heavy, so she insteads goes for what is most convenient, curling her gloved fingers around his ahoge.

The day she discovered what this big stupid hair strand could do was a very interesting one, and a much appreciated addition to her arsenal of personal knowledge on him. In vibrant cue, with his arousal-sensitive body, he gasped – needing to bite his lip to cut it off – and shuddered, turning his head down to muffle his sounds against her skirt and offer her better access to his hair.

Kirigiri lazily tugs and rubs on the ahoge, feeling his thrusts grow in tempo. What was in her hand may not be a penis, but it had enough length (more than his piece did, she thinks) to jack it like one, and with similar results in building his pleasure. She briefly entertains the fantasy of asking him to make love to her right here and now, but that somehow seems riskier. It was likely a significant reason Naegi hadn't taken his dick out, as past experiences taught them he was a  _ very _ messy spurter, and it was best not to risk leaving evidence.

When climax creeped up on him, Kirigiri caught a handful of elating tells, like his stuttering hips and the stronger grinds at each push, his ahoge becoming fully stiff and perked up straight, and the death grip onto her thighs. Usually he'd also let out a particular kind of moan, but like she, he had to keep himself as quiet as possible.

As the girl let go of his hair, Naegi slowly spread his legs back out and lifted off his arms, tugging his girlfriend's underwear back up to her waist. She accepted the help with a lift of her backside, letting him drag the fabric into its intended spot. The stickiness of her parts felt especially apparent with a smooth piece of clothing to contrast it. On Naegi's side, there was a small dark spot on the front of his pants, but it was hard to see unless you were staring, and likely to dry before break time was fully over. It crosses her mind that she could have asked him to cum in her mouth, as it would have similarly left no traces of a mess, but the time for that has passed, obviously.

She invites him to cuddle, just for a little bit, to revel in joined breaths while the phantom bliss is still settled in their limbs. The idyllic plants know of their ordeal, and no others. Her previous concerns, of when she'd first laid down by twisting trunks, were long gone.

Kirigiri sighs, thumb caressing his chin. ⎾ What am I to do with such a naughty boyfriend? ⏌ She asks coyly, a soft smile on her lips.

The boy blushes, eyes darting off with a sheepish, ⎾ Well... ⏌ 

Perhaps she would return this favor someday, in this same spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I've been working too much with plants? (˴◅ˋ) lol  
> __________________________________________  
> ⎸ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/raptorous_) for creative updates and such. ⎸  
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔


End file.
